The Whispers of a Well and The Fate of Them All
by Lady Banshee 999
Summary: Inuyasha and company find out exactly what is behind the well that brought Kagome to their time, and find out just how strong the bonds of friendship really go. Will they be able to balance out the scales of the timeless battle between good and evil, or
1. Chapter One Whispers in the Mind

**Description: **Inuyasha and company find out exactly what is behind the well that brought Kagome to their time, and find out just how strong the bonds of friendship really go. Will they be able to balance out the scales of the timeless battle between good and evil, or will they fall for the evil plots threatening to destroy them all.

**Rating – PG-13 **(although may change at a later date to R...I don't know yet for.) for Inuyasha language (geeze, go figure) Fighting (now that is unusual for Inuyasha right?) and all that other stuffs. 

Ok, so like as you have probably heard before, this is my first time so be gentle. Also, since I am not one of those types who jumps into things half way. I am doing one of these stories the way I like with lots of detail. Lots of activity (not just fighting), chapters (can't stand those one paragraph ones), & decent size (forget those one to 10 page stories… those just barely scratch the surface.) But like I said, tis my first time, so be gentle, that doesn't mean go easy, but it does mean, be sure to explain something if you don't like it. **Don't just flame… explain!** But don't forget to let me know if I am doing something right. :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and company...but I keep searching for him on E-bay. Maybe one day I will get lucky! *Giggles, and fingers twitch at thought of playing with those cute little ears, sigh. *

**(P.S. Note to self, spell check after being up 2 days straight is never good.)**

**Kagomesjewel & jschu25 ~ **Thanks for the review (and the corrections) I am glad you both enjoyed it. :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Whispers of a Well and The Fate of Them All**

**Chapter One ~ Whispers in the Mind**

** Sengoku Jidai **

"Geeze, what is taking that wench so long? Always making us wait, while she goes off to her own time. Doesn't she realize we need to find those shards? We can't do that when she isn't here. It isn't the same when she isn't here. Besides, Shippou, Sango, Miroku seem to miss her when she is gone." 'Then again so do … damn it.' Inuyasha gives a quick growl and lowers his ears. 'What am I thinking? She is the reason why we are on this damn journey in the first place. If it wasn't for here stupidity when she broke the Jewel. I wouldn't be stuck following her around. I wouldn't have these damn beads around my neck. I wouldn't have to put up with the others. I wouldn't of learned the meaning of not being alone anymore. I wouldn't of learned that there are those who accept you for who you are.' Softly sighing, he looks up to the sky from the tree branch. 

'Lets face it. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't of learned a lot of nice things.' "Ramen being one of them," giving a quick a smirk with his "Feh". Crossing his arms over his chest quickly he suddenly feels a sharp pain on his ear. Growling again, he reaches grabs the kit by the tail and looks at him. Eyes narrowing to slight golden slits, "What Shippou?" 

The fox kit suddenly crosses his arms in the same defiant move, even though he is held by his tail, and he closes his eyes and turns his head away. "You should go get her if all you are doing is mopping around here. I mean we all know that it is your fault for her going over there in the first place. What did you do this time? I bet you made her cry too. I don't know why she is still nice to you…" WHAM!

With a sudden scowl Shippou finds himself up against the tree. Growling even more then before Inuyasha barks, "Listen twerp, I didn't MAKE HER CRY! If it was up to me we would be hunting shards, but she kept going on about some final test or something." "Twerp?" Shippou looks back at him, "What's a Twerp?" Testing the unfamiliar word on his mouth. "I heard Kagome call her younger brother it when she was yelling at him. It seemed to fit perfectly for you too," Inuyasha responds.

"Well, damn it why don't you just go see her. Not like your any fun here when she is gone to her time anyways." The little fox was tired of his mood when his adopted mom was not around. He was always a bit of a jerk anyways but he was more so when she was gone.

"Quit telling me what to do damn it. I will not be told what to do by a damn kit." Growling just for good measure, although the thought of going to her time and forcing that wench to get back here and look for more jewel shards wasn't a half bad idea. If she refused he could always toss her over his shoulder and make her get her come. But then again, maybe if he was nice he could get some romen first and then drag her back home.

That it, yes, he will be 'nice' to get the ramen and then make her come home, and with a slight sneer on his lips he looked at Shippou. "I'll be back in a bit, tell the others I went to get the wench back here." Shippou looked at him with a little worried look, he knew that Inuyasha was up to something but he didn't know what or if he even wanted to know what. "Don't you hurt Kagome, you Baka!" he replied.

"I am not going to hurt her you baka! After all it was your suggestion that I go in the first place now wasn't it." He replied with a slight glare in his eye. Shippou suddenly wish he never told him to go see her. 'She will be mad at me if she finds out he hurt her because of anything I suggested to the dumb idiot. I hope she will be ok' he thought.

Giving Shippou no more then a passing wave he jumped off the God Tree and headed towards the well. He was oddly out of place when she wasn't around. Due to being alone for so long, now that he had a mismatched 'pack' he wasn't sure how to act. Snorting suddenly at the term 'pack' he shakes his head. Granted they all had a common goal, seeing the end of Naraku, for various reasons. Miroku, the lecher monk to break his family curse; Sango, the demon hunter to avenge her village and save her younger brothers soul, him to avenge the death of the Miko Priestess Kikyou, and Kagome, the Miko from another time, to reform the sacred jewel. Along the way they also gained the orphaned kitsune Shippou who lost his family when stronger youkai came to claim the jewel shards his father had.

Each had in some way been affected by Naraku or the jewel shards, and none of them in a good way. Maybe the Shikon no Tama was truly a curse, but it didn't stop him from wanting to use it to become a full demon. That way no one could look at him with contempt or think anything less of him. Being a hanyou (half-demon) always brought trouble to him because he was not human nor youkai, both looked at him with distrust and hate. He saw it growing up when his mother was mistreated and he saw it from the many youkai he fought along the way. 'Once we found all the shards he would be come a full youkai and then no one will trouble him again' he thought. 

But then something crept into his mind. A passing comment made to him one night by the lecher, if he becomes a full demon, will he keep his mind, or would he end up like that bloodthirsty demon he once became? Would he end up not knowing his own mind and in his minds absence hurt Kagome or even worse, kill her? "Bah, I wouldn't do that" he replied to his own thoughts. Besides I swore I would protect her so why would it be any different? 

Stopping at the well, he suddenly realized something. Damn, I also swore to go to hell with Kikyou too. Why did I think of the promise I made to Kagome before the promise I made to Kikyou? When did she become more to me then a promise? Shrugging off the thoughts that have been running rampant on his mind he jumps into the well. The faint bluish light softly shines while time passes in but a matter on the back of his mind he hears a whisper from a source he can't find: 

_"Bring the others, time grows short, and questions linger…  
Currents shifting, and the timeless battle ensues…  
But the power is shifting, scales are tipping…  
Balance is needed, the key needs guidance..."_

Suddenly he finds himself at the shrine in her time. 'What the hell was that, I never heard someone talking before in the well.' Looking back into the well he ponders what had just happened but suddenly is broken out of his thoughts.

Having his special 'qualities' he smells Kagome coming closer and hears here muttering to herself. Something about having feelings for someone, and that she felt helpless. That puzzled him for he wondered who she was talking about. But when she muttered the word shard-detector, he instantly knew whom she meant. 

** Modern Time **

Kagome walks out the door with a heavy backpack. (And a lot of Ramen for doggie boy due to her being away longer then she said she would.) 'Geeze, I know he is going to be ticked off when I get back. Why can't he understand that I must continue my life here too? I mean it isn't like he would want me to stay with him after we get all the jewel shards anyways…. ACK! What am I thinking!'

Kagome drops her head down while proceeding to the well, deep in thought. 'I mean come on, he loves Kikyou, and has even said that he will follow her to hell after he gets his revenge from Naraku. Silently she sighs inwardly and wonders what to do. 'If only he would look at me like he does her… ACK, I mean if only some guy would look at me like that. Geeze, it isn't like I am waiting in the wings for him to realize that life is for the living and not for the dead.'

Blushing badly she shakes her head. "Come on girl, just who are you trying to kid. You know darn well you have feelings for him and you want him to return those feelings." Another sigh escapes her lips as she goes to open the shrine into the well. "I feel so darn helpless at times. I wish I could be strong like him so that way he could see me as more then just a stupid 'shard detector'. Maybe then…" She lets the sentence drop before she lets he head really know what her heart is feeling.

Suddenly she goes to open the door of the shrine and walk in and without paying much attention walks right into someone wearing a red kimono. "ACK!", she suddenly tenses up. Slowly looking up towards the golden eyes that stare down at hers. 'Always hard to read his eyes when he is like this, so deep and so masked.' she thought, 'much easier to read his ears'. Looking quickly at his ears, she noticed that they where down in a slight depressed manor. 'Well, maybe he isn't so mad at me... maybe something is wrong.' 

"Inuyasha, what is it... what is wrong?" She asks with a smaller voice then what is normal for her. "Nothing, I, um, that is, I was bored, cause the Baba is going to be gone and Sango, Shippou, and Miroku are gone with her cause there has been a bit of demon activity around the village she is going to. Besides, you where longer then expected!" 'Better add a little bit of force to the last sentence so she doesn't think anything is wrong. I don't trust this voice and until I can talk to the others it is better to make it seem like nothing happened.'

"Oh, *ahem* sure, no problem. I was on my way back but I don't see why not. I know Souta will be happy to see you." 'Why he thinks of you as his hero is beyond me but such is the ways of a little brother.' "Let me tell my mom we will be having an extra guest for dinner though." Kagome quickly runs off hoping that he didn't hear anything she said earlier. He didn't seem to have heard, so maybe he wasn't paying attention. Running into the house, removing her shoes while dumping her pack, she runs into the kitchen. "Hey mom, Inuyasha is going to stay for dinner ok?"

"Sure, hon.," replies Mrs. Higurashi. "It is going to be a few hours before dinner though, and I need a few items from the store. Would you mind being a dear and getting them for me." "But mom, what about Inuyasha, we can't just let him wander around." "Well, why don't you take him with you? His clothes are a bit out of place, but your father's clothes are still in the attic, maybe you can find something that fits him. This way he gets to see more of this world besides just the shrine."

"I'll ask him, although I don't know what he will say," replies Kagome. 

"Ask me what?" comes from the male voice behind her, sniffing the kitchen. 

I smell ramen, and Kagome, both a good thing to smell. I wandered into the house hearing something about a store and clothes in the attic. Coming up behind Kagome I peek over her shoulder to see if her mother has any food.

Kagome, turns around quickly, "Would you like to go to the store with me to get some supplies that mom needs for dinner? There is a store up the road, but we would have to get you a change of clothes. That way you get to see more around here then just the shrine."

"What's wrong with the ones I have on?" I ask? 'I don't see what the big deal is, they are comfortable and good protection.' Kagome, quickly points out, "You wouldn't quite blend in here if you walked around in a Fire Rat outfit. Oh, and one other thing. You would have to leave Tetsusaiga here."

"Forget it wench! I'm not going anywhere with out it!" I almost yell. Darn if she is going to have me leave my father's sword here.

Mrs. Higurashi suddenly speaks up, "Inuyasha, I will not tolerate that type of language in this house. Is that understood young man?" Giving a look to make Inuyasha suddenly realize where Kagome gets her temper and actions from.

"Feh", while drooping the ears slightly the boy replies, while looking away.

Kagome trying to ease his discomfort suddenly speaks up. "But there isn't any need, we are just going up to the store. You can leave the sword up in my room. It will be safe there," rolling her eyes with her hands on her hips. "No argument!" With that she stormed up the stairs and started searching for her fathers old clothes and in hopes that he has at least one hat.

Suddenly alone in the kitchen with Kagome's mom, he looks at her and shrugs his shoulders with one of his normal "Feh" and walks off to follow her.

Once up in the attic he finds Kagome sifting through boxes and suddenly the dust makes his nose twitch. "Found it!" she exclaims asking for him to bring it down to her room so they can find anything for him to wear. Mumbling about not being a packhorse he goes and takes the box downstairs.

After another 20 minutes, 3 sits, and a large headache she finally waits for him outside the hall ready to help if he asks. 'Although it will be probably a cold day in hell before he would do that' she giggles.

Suddenly the door swings open, "What's so funny?" Barking with a bit of annoyance and a touch of nervousness.

Slowly Kagome looks him up and down, black muscle shirt with the prayer beads over top, black boot cut jeans, bare foot. "Wow" she replies softly. 'Gods what a sight! I knew he was built but with that darn loose outfit, you can't see a thing. I got to get him here more often… Not to mention get a picture to show Sango.'

Shifting from foot to foot he is nervous but he doesn't know exactly why. 'Why she staring at me like that?' Deciding he doesn't like the silence he says, "Wow what?"

Broken out of her sudden blushing silence, "You look really, um, ah, hot!" Blushing about 4 shades more than she already was. "Oh, one thing, lets tie back your hair cause that is the way boys with long hair usually wear it around here, okay?"

"Feh, listen wen... err you, I don't see why I have to tie my hair back. It is bad enough I am wearing this get up." Her previous statement coming back to his mind, "and what the hell do you mean by hot?"

Realizing her mistake, she suddenly gets even more red, without looking up (because the carpet suddenly looks just so darn interesting) she mumbles, "hot means attractive, or hansom."

Slightly taking back with this, "Oh… you think I am hot?" 'But I am just hanyou, how can anyone actually think that about a hanyou.' Still not looking up she nods her head. 'I don't understand.' "Feh, come on lets get these things your mom needs already."

After going to the market and answering what had to be about 30 thousand questions and stopping his attack on more then one poor car, they finally return back to the shrine with the acquired items. "Thanks hon., dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you go show Inuyasha where to freshen up before dinner." "Alright mom," tugging on his sleeve, "I'll get you a washcloth." Dragging the hanyou up the stairs towards the bathroom with him mumbling what he needs to wash up for.

With a smile on both her lips and eyes she watches her daughter walk up dragging Inuyasha. 'For one who acts so tough, he is sure a push over when it comes to her. I know he protects her while in the past, but I think that he needs her more then just to find the shards. He has been hurt so much in his life. I just pray that she can help him heal the scars that don't show.' And with that, she turns back towards the kitchen in order to finish dinner.

**To be continued...**

**Banshee ~ **Well, first chapter is complete. Let me know what you think so far. I have a tendency of going into too much detail, but I can't ever seem to help myself actually. *sigh* Besides, it is fun to play with these guys so much. Speaking of which... Oi, Inuyasha come here.

**Inu ~ **"What wench!"

**Banshee ~ ***Reaches over and rubs ears* Hehehehe

**Inu ~ **"Damn it bitch nock it off!"

**Banshee ~ **"Be nice or I will make you pair up with Fluffy..." :P

**Inu ~ ***mutters something*

**Banshee ~ **"What did you say?!?"

**Inu ~ **"Keh, like I would tell you!"

**Banshee ~ **"Ah, well. Till next time!"


	2. Chapter Two Truth Inside the Heart

**Rating – PG-13 **(although may change at a later date to R...I don't know yet for.) for Inuyasha language (geeze, go figure) Fighting (now that is unusual for Inuyasha right?) and all that other stuffs. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and company...but I keep searching for him on E-bay. Maybe one day I will get lucky! 

** My B-Day is on the 27 of this month.. so incase you just can't figure out what to get me.. just wrap up dog boy in a bow. :) **

Like I said, tis my first time, so be gentle, that doesn't mean go easy, but it does mean, be sure to explain something if you don't like it. **Don't just flame… explain!** But don't forget to let me know if I am doing something right. :P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Whispers of a Well and The Fate of Them All**

**Chapter Two ~ Truth Inside the Heart**

** Modern Time **

Once a certain hanyou stopped eating, (5 helping later to be exact) and the dinner was put away, Mrs. Higurashi asked Inuyasha exactly what he though of the modern times compared to his times back in Sengoku Jidai.

Scratching his head, "I don't know. There are more people and more activity going on here. Not to mention a lot of different things I don't even understand yet. Back home is more peaceful, and smells more calming then here. It sort of smells 'dirty' here. Not to mention the noise." To prove his point he lowered his ears to the back of his head.

Mrs. Higurashi had to chuckle with his description. 'He defiantly uses all his senses when exploring things.' "Do you have time to do a bit more exploring here Inuyasha? Because I need to pick up some new outfits for Kagome for school, and if you want you could come along. That way we can grab you some stuff so that when you come over, you wouldn't be cooped up here at the shrine. What do you say?"

Kagome at this time though that was a great idea. "This way too maybe I can explain why I am always coming back here to take tests. Then maybe I wouldn't have to sit you so much. We could even grab an ice-cream cone."

Tilting his head to the one side, Inuyasha had to admit he sort of liked this era and would like to explore it a bit more. And anything to get from being sat so much might not be such a bad idea. "Alright, I'll go with you. What is an ice cone?"

Giggling when he turned his puzzled golden eyes towards, "Trust me, you love it. Although am sort of curious what flavor would be your favorite."

Giving a half chuckle her mother turned to her and said, "Judging from what I have seen, I would have to say all of them."

That brought a harder giggle from the Miko, and a slight blush and a "Feh" from the hanyou.

Reaching over to him Mrs. Higurashi, gave him a slight pat on the head. "Don't get me wrong, I love it when people enjoy my cooking. And judging from you reaction from dinner, you did. You are always more then welcome to come over and have dinner with us. I don't get to see much of my daughter anymore, not that I mind her going in the past, but I really like to know how everyone is doing. I wonder if you could get the rest of your group over here through the well. I would love to meet them all. They already feel like family to us. Since we hear so much about them and all."

"Mom, I just had an idea." The young Miko suddenly beams with a big grin on her face. "I believe it requires the jewel shards that we have, and some cooperation from Inuyasha, but how about we bring them over to dinner tomorrow. I know Shippou will love meeting Sota, and Sango always wonders what my time is like. I am sure that Miroku wouldn't mind checking out the sites either." Giggling hard because she knew the sites would be all the young girls around. 'I just have to talk to him about asking any of them to bear him a child' groaning mentally at the image suddenly playing out in her mind, and shaking her head.

This caused Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow, "Going to give him a talk about his question?" Stifling a chuckle but loosing the battle instead it came out as more of a snicker.

"Yeah" she replied.

This in turn made Mrs. Higurashi look at them both.

"Miroku has a bit of a personality that is interesting," replied Kagome.

"He's a Lech!" pointed out Inuyasha who turned to away.

"Ah, that's right, isn't he the one who asks all the ladies to bear him a child?"

"Yup, Mom, that's him."

"By the way, dear, " with a school girl glint to her eye. "How did you reply when he asked you that one? You said he was not half bad looking for a monk." Nearly whispering and leaning over her daughter when she said it.

Ears suddenly perked up and tilted towards the conversation even if he wasn't looking directly at them. The can of soda on the table in front of him suddenly looked really interesting anyways.

Knowing her mother like she did, she knew she was actually testing the reaction of Inuyasha. 'This could get interesting.' "Actually, he was quite nice when I first met him. Was really sweet and called me a beautiful lady…"

'What! She can't be serious!' Inuyasha quickly interrupted, "If you don't mind being groped all the time. I seem to remember someone asking me to kill him when he recovered."

Laughing, "I heard all about that episode involving him. We have guys like that in our time too. It is quite common. I think the way Sango deals with him is universal as well. Well, anyways, I think they should come to dinner tomorrow. But for now, lets get going to the mall. I just have to find my keys. You guys want to meet me at the car?"

"Ok, mom. Come on Inuyasha." Grabbing the hanyou by the arm she started dragging him to the car. "You know, I am glad you decided to stay. I always wanted to show you around my era like you guys have showed me around yours, but I didn't think you would want to. Thank you Inuyasha." Giving him a big smile to go along with the thanks.

Looking down at the smiling Miko his heart did a little flip. "Feh, When your mom said she missed you I suddenly remembered you have a family here that misses you as much as the guys back home miss you when you are gone, especially the brat. He flips out when you are gone and bugs the hell out of me."

'But my mom didn't mention missing me until after you agreed to come along.' She thought mentally. Not wanting to put him on the spot she decided to change the subject. "Would you mind helping me try out my idea on bringing the group here? It would mean so much to my mother to know who I was traveling with all the time. She is a mom and mom's worry. Plus, I would just love to show you guys around. I know you all are from another era, but I just want to show you mine as much as you guys have shown me yours."

'She is so excited about bringing everyone over here. We have had little time for ourselves with the battles we have faced so often. And she does so much to help out even if she can't fight. Maybe we can have a little break from everything.' "I will on one condition." With a sudden predatory glean in his eye he looks down at Kagome.

"Um, why am I suddenly nervous about this condition, Inuyasha?" 'Just what does he have in mind?'

"No sitting me for a month!" With a rather pleased look on his face thinking that he might have just earned himself a reprieve from eating dirt.

"A month!?! Forget it dog boy!" Giving him a scowl. 'I should of guessed that was coming a mile away!'

"Then no deal." Crossing his arms and looking the other way 'Why did I even try to put a condition on it? I would of done it anyways because she looked so happy about the thought of it. Although I must admit this is kind of fun.'

Groaning mentally, "Ok, ok… A solid month of not saying the 'S' word, UNLESS and I mean UNLESS it is necessary."

"Deal," he replied looking extremely pleased with himself. 'That was easier then I though it would be. She must really want them over here.'

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why, but I think it is important for them to at least try to get through the well. I don't know why though, but the thought has been coming to my mind more then a few times when I went through the well lately." With an extremely deep puzzling look she scratched her head. "It is really odd though. I never though about it before, but as of late it has become a nagging feeling."

Suddenly remembering what happened when he crossed the well the last time he though out loud more to himself then to her, "like hearing a voice in your head that isn't yours."

Shocked she looked at him, "You heard them too? I thought I was imagining things when it happened."

"What did they say to you?" the hanyou looked intently at her.

"Um, well from what I remember it was almost like they where asking for help." She then relays the message she was given in her mind.

_4 guardians plus two more,  
Tangled together yet never ignored,  
Endless struggle in a timeless plight,  
Training, searching, till time is right,  
Past, present, and future collide as one,  
Help is sought for mistakes to be made right._

But what that exactly means I have no clue. The four guardians may mean: you, me, Sango, and Miroku. Plus two more may mean Kirara and Shippou. Tangled together but never ignored, that one puzzles me."

"Feh, like we get ignored back home cause of our group. A Miko, a Taiji-ya, a Hanyou, a Houshi, and 2 Youkai is something that isn't easily overlooked. Our group would stick out anywhere we would go. We go against everything most people believe in anyways."

"Now that you mention it, I guess you are right." Adding a sigh, "I don't understand why people get so damn set on classifying an individual before they get to know them. It is wrong. I don't care what others think, someone should be judged on there merit and not by what they are."

Looking down at the Miko who seemed lost in though. "Do you really feel that way?"

Glancing back up at him slightly annoyed. "Of course I do. If I didn't do you think we would be such good friends if I listed to what others thought of you? Give me a little credit here. I mean I know you for you. Not as some damn half-breed or some thing to be feared because you have demon blood. Heck, that demon blood has saved my butt more times then I can count. And I don't see you as anything other then Inuyasha, one heck of an attitude but with a gentle and kind heart deep down inside. It is just due to having to live like you have you can't show that to anyone else. I am just glad that I have been honored enough to see it from time to time."

"Feh, I don't have a gentle heart." He replied but without his usual gruffness. 'She thinks I have a gentle and kind heart. She is honored? But I am just a lowly hanyou. What can see in me?'

"Yes, Inuyasha, you do. But don't worry your secret is safe with me. I have seen glimpse of your past to know how hard it must have been for you. I accept you for who you are because in spite of everything you have been through. You have never once proven me wrong in believing in you, or to put my trust and my life in your hands."

Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi appears behind them. "It is true Inuyasha, I have seen it too. Otherwise I wouldn't have let my daughter go with you time and time again never knowing if I would see her alive again."

"Feh" suddenly feeling a bit weird about all the mushy stuff going on around him he looks at the car. "We leaving yet? I want to try an ice cone."

Laughing because of his reaction to the feelings that was being shared she replies, "ice-cream cone, and yes, we are."

After picking up a couple of new outfits for Kagome, the go off in search of a few for Inuyasha. "What is your favorite color dear?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Red" giggled Kagome. "Sorry couldn't resist that one."

"Actually, red or blue." Replied the hanyou, "Although black is pretty good too."

After having the boy try on different size blue jeans the finally find the ones that fit the best. They grabbed 4 pairs of jeans, (two blue, one black, and one cargo) and 6 different types of shirts. One of them Kagome couldn't resist, a dark blue with flames up the long sleeves and a tribal dragon across the front. Kagome also helped him grab baseball cap for his head along with a bandana. (Incase he didn't feel like wearing the cap.)

After picking up a pair of tennis shoes with Velcro (easier for someone with claws) and some socks. Mrs. Higurashi decided to hand Kagome some cash. "Go ahead and take him over and get some ice-cream. I just have a few more items to pick out, and since Inuyasha has been so good about everything I figured he can grab his cone now."

Inuyasha had been watching everything going on around him, asking a lot of questions and just generally taking in all the coming and goings on around him. He still couldn't get over all the colors, sights, sounds, and goods, he saw around him.

Grabbing him by the elbow, Kagome starts to pull him off to the Café. "Come on dog-boy, lets treat you to one of my favorites of the modern era."

Grabbing a strawberry cone for herself, and a chocolate one for him they go sit down at a booth. He watches her lick hers and after a hesitant sniff of his, he licks his. Watching him take his first taste she raises an eyebrow at him.

"This is good!" as he starts licking away at his cone.

Chuckling at his reaction to the cone she replies, "Want a lick of my strawberry to see what that tastes like?" As she holds her cone over towards him, smiling.

He leans over and gives hers a sniff and licks her cone lightly. The berry flavor is different then the chocolate but just as pleasant. "Sango would love that one. She likes berries a lot. I think Shippou would be wanting this one though," as he goes back to eating his cone.

Smiling broadly, "Yeah, I am sure you are right. I wonder what flavor Miroku would like?" Shaking her head. "You know, I think this is the longest we have actually gotten along and talked without yelling at each other or me saying the "S" word. It is kind of nice."

"KAGOME!" called two girls who came rushing over.

'Oh, no…' "Eri, Yura, where is Arumi?"

"She is finishing up her shopping spree." "How are you?" "How have you been, we know you have been ill." "Are you sure you should be out and about so soon?" "Who is he?" "Does he have a brother?" "Is he your boyfriend?" "What about Hojo?" The two girls flying questions a mile a minute.

"I am fine. Not that ill. Yes I should. This is Inuyasha. Yes he does but trust me you wouldn't want to meet him. He is a friend that is a boy. And he is to nice and sweet for his own good and not my type at all." She replied as quickly as she was asked.

"How can you keep up with the questions?" The hanyou asked while leaning over towards her. He couldn't keep them straight if he wanted to. They where talking to fast for him.

"I have known these girls just about all through school. Trust me, it has taken me this long to figure them out too." She replied giggling. "Ok, introduction time. Inuyasha, this is Eri, and Yura." Pointing to each as she introduced them. "I have know them both since what, about first or second grade, huh? So, about seven years, same with Arumi, which you will probably meet shortly. I have known Inuyasha for about a year now. He is not from around here but his family travels a lot and well, my mom told his family that we would let him stay with us if they have to go for long periods of time." 'That will work so that he can be seen around me more.' Giving the hanyou a quick look that said, 'DON'T SAY A WORD OTHERWISE!'

Eri and Yura give him a good once over. "So, your staying with Kagome." Replied the one named Yura. "How come you never said you knew such a cute guy Kagome? Have you been holding out on me?"

Laughing and blushing slightly, "Yes, I have. I know how you are around men." That response got all the girls laughing and a very confuzzled***** hanyou who suddenly decided to keep his mouth occupied with his ice-cream cone. 'Geeze, these girls are really weird. But Kagome seems so relaxed around them. And who is this Hobo kid?' 

(*****sorry confuzzled is my word it means confused but I just love the word confuzzled better. And since this is my story… YOUR stuck with it. :P*****)

****

***To be continued***

**~*~ Note from the Author ~*~**

Ok, normally I wouldn't of stopped there. But since Fanfiction is having a bit of difficulty with there server it seems I wanted to get at least some of this posted. I will probably be adding to it very shortly because I want to get the others in here soon. Although I sort of like how this ended though. I will have to think about it.

Also, truth be told. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going to go, well, ok, I sort of do but sort of don't. I have actually two sheets of paper with a long sort of 'seers' type poem that I have been pulling from with the two chapters. But as to actually anything beyond that, forget it. I am the type that sort of likes to let the story likes to grow on its own. I have a basic outline in my head. The well is the running theme. But other then that… NADA. Which is ok, cause I am a goober and I like having things that way.

Ok, so like I have bought a couple of Inuyasha DVD's that are English subtitles. I got to admit, it is helping my understanding of the basic words… Trouble is, I have enough problems with proper spelling in English. So, due to that reasoning (which seems sort of sound in my own twisted mind) almost all words will be in English, unless for some important reason they shouldn't be. (like I suddenly become bi-lingual) 

Well, anyways I hope you enjoy what I have so far. I will try to post a new chapter every couple of days, because if you're like me, you hate to wait. Let me know what you think. J TTFN.


	3. Chapter Three The Guardian’s Pack

Rating - PG-13 (although may change at a later date to R...I don't know yet for.) for Inuyasha language (geeze, go figure) Fighting (now that is unusual for Inuyasha right?) and all that other stuffs. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company...but I keep searching for him on E-bay. Maybe one day I will get lucky! (So far all my e-bay searching has been in vain. *sigh*)

Like I said, tis my first time, so be gentle, that doesn't mean go easy, but it does mean, be sure to explain something if you don't like it. **Don't just flame… explain!** But don't forget to let me know if I am doing something right. :P

Author's Note: Ok, so like I have been going over the DVD's I have from Inuyasha. I have actually been taking notes too. (Which is really a funny site! My husband says if he has to sit through Inu one more time he is going to divorce me. Geeze, I am going to miss him. :P) Trying to get all the suffixes and names of attacks correct. Also I have been trying to combine the Japanese words with this, nothing major, just simple ones that I can figure out myself. Now see, I should of thought of doing this, years ago when I was taking Spanish class. I would have probably passed that course then… ROFLMAO!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Whispers of a Well and The Fate of Them All

Chapter Three ~ The Guardian's Pack

Modern Time 

After coming home from the shopping trip, the young Miko and Hanyou decide to go back to ask them of the mothers request. Upon walking up to the well, Kagome once again brings up the conversation of the voices in the well.

"Do you think we will here the voices again, Inuyasha? I think maybe we should talk to Kaede-baachan about these voice and the messages they have left us so far. Maybe she will be able to shed more light on the subject. Whatever it is, I get the feeling that something big is happening and that we need to find some answers soon." Looking down at the well, and looking more worried then her younger years should.

"Do you think that maybe it has something to do with Naraku, or the Shikon no Tama? Baba might know something. But all the times we have went through the well, why are we hearing the voice now? Why not before? Well, whatever it is I am sure I can handle them." With a cocky smile he looks down at the young Miko. 'She seems really worried about this. I am sure we can handle it, but with all the fighting we normally do, why is this making her more nervous then I have ever sensed from her?'

Looking back up at the Hanyou, giving a light smile, "I am sure it isn't anything to bad, I mean there is only just so much that we can handle at one time, ne?"

'Now I am starting to get worried,' thought Inuyasha.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Eyes going back quickly back to the well, then back to him. "Um, er, would you mind if we went though together? I, um, I want to see if we both will hear the same thing or if maybe we will get different messages." Slightly blushing, but with a nervousness in her eye that give away the double meaning of the request.

"Feh, whatever." Giving her one last look before turning and lowering himself to offer his back to her. Climbing on she give his neck a quick hug, "Thanks Inuyasha, I appreciate it." Then settling in for the ride back to Sengoku Jidai.

Features unmoving except for those hidden under heavy bangs, his eyes suddenly show the shock of the light hug and thanks. 'What is going on?' With a quick "Feh" they jump into the well where the familiar light blue surrounds them.

Suddenly there falling decent stops and they are in a sea of black. Whispers are heard but nothing that can be understood even with the dog demon's ears. Suddenly all whispers stop and a single voice is heard, but unlike the times before when it is heard as a whisper in the mind, it surrounds them.

"Now is coming the desperate hour…  
But when all hope and joy may seem far-gone…  
The means to make it right - shines bright.  
Guardians stand on the brink of destiny…  
Upon a knife blade do they journey…  
Questions, answers, truths revealed…  
Time grows short but the knowledge needs told…"

Suddenly they are in the bottom of the well. Kagome holds Inuyasha with a tight grip. Inuyasha looks back over his shoulder at Kagome who looks pale and is breathing shallow. Pain shows in her eyes. "Oi, Kagome, you alright?"

Looking at him without actually seeing him she shudders, and in a voice that doesn't sound her own she replies, "The time is now, gather all. Time to understand and soon to fight. Time to realize destinies plight." With that she goes limp and falls into unconsciousness upon his back. With a sudden curse he leaps out of the well and runs as fast as he can without loosing the girl towards the hut and hopefully some answers.

Running into the hut a startled bunch looks up at him. "Where is Kaede-baba? We need her now!"

"Calm ye self, Inuyasha. I am here. What seems to be ye problem?" replies the old Miko.

Placing Kagome down on a mat he recounts all that started with whispers in a well. Kaede starts gathering the necessary items to revive the young one and listens along with the others at the tale he tells.

Shippou goes over to Kagome and holds her hand. "Will she be alright?" He asks without looking up. He whimpers because to him she is like a second mother. Always protecting him and making him feel safe and loved. So without getting in the way of the others he offers her back some of the same affections.

The Monk, face without emotion as always, listens intently to all that has transpired, while Sango helps the elder Miko with her attempts to revive the one she thinks of as a sister. Kirara lays over with Shippou, unknown to them all a certain flea retainer listens intently while on the fire cat demon's ear.

Pacing around the hut, Inuyasha finishes his tale ending in the strange voice of Kagome and her words. Looking over at her he goes over to the wall near her and sits down. "We were coming over to see if any of you could figure it out, and what with her mother asking you all to come to dinner tomorrow night. But she really seemed nervous in using the well this time. I could see it in her eyes. I have seen her nervous before, but this, this was something I have never seen from her. It is hard to describe. She wasn't feeling terror, just well, hell, I don't know what to call it."

The older Miko rises from the still asleep Kagome. "She sleeps but it is nothing that time will not heal. Her body and spirit have been given a sudden shock and need to recover. But she has suddenly had her powers opened up, for lack of better words. Almost as if years of training and learning have been suddenly been condensed into a matter of moments. This is most puzzling indeed."

"Lady Kaede, if what you say is true, then wouldn't her Miko powers then be at there greatest? Almost as if those who speak the words they have been hearing mean it when they say something big is at hand and they need her ready?" ask Miroku.

"Ye do not understand. It deals not just with her Miko abilities. For all her life the Shikon no Tama has resided inside of her body. Her powers are not just that of a Miko but also that of the Shikon no Tama itself."

A sudden gasp is heard from Sango as she looks down at her sister. Miroku, the face calm even in the worst of times, suddenly looks with a shock towards the young lady in a new light.

A small voice comes from Kirara, "Kaede-sama, if what you say is true, then perhaps the versus are true then."

"Explain yourself Myouga-jiji." Inuyasha turns as the flea demon takes his normal perch upon the spell beads around his young masters neck.

"My lord, as you know, your father took a human mate, a human Miko born mate. But her talents where never trained, but she did have one talent that never needed training. She saw visions of things to come. She would write them down if their meanings where unclear. Mostly she saw things that helped your father, but on occasion she would see things beyond her time. Her writings are long since lost, but there was one that I remember that she had just after she had you. Due to her not being able to pen the vision to paper she asked me to do so for her."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?" growling slightly towards the retainer, aggravation evident on his face as his one eyebrow starts to twitch.

"Because my lord, I was told never to reveal this until the time was right. Your mother knew that your future would not be alone, even though you would be alone for a long time. She knew you needed that time to become strong enough to handle what changes you were to face. I always assumed that she was referring to the hunt for the Shikon no Tama shards, but now I know what she was referring to. Her vision that she had me pen was that of a battle that went beyond Naraku, even though that battle is important, that is just the beginning."

With a sudden drop of the shoulders the flea continues, "Actually, it would probably be easier for me to recount her vision. For you others to understand, she was using words that an Inu Youkai would understand. She saw her son older but not an adult in demon eyes. Along with his "pack", a pack that has never been created before but also had no equal. She saw that time had no meaning to them, for the fight they fought was an endless one. But they never gave up faith in themselves or each other. They where the guardians, and they fought all who attacked that which they protected, but to what that was she didn't know. She did know that many battles where fierce and that many times the outlook bleak, but they stood firm and continued on, never wavering in their task."

"As you can see, I thought it sounded like your fight against Naraku and the gathering and protecting of the Shikon no Tama. But it seems that there is much more to it then just that. Anything else I do not know. I do know that she saw more about it later but she never let me know." With that the retainer fell silent and closed his eyes.

"Well, Inuyasha it seems that destiny has more plans for you then what we first though. What puzzles me is what exactly this pack of his that the vision speaks." Asks Miroku.

At this, the Demon Hunter replies, "I know Inu Youkai form packs, a lead male and female, along with their young. There are others that join them for different reasons. Other adults join to hunt and protect the group. Older members join to share wisdom and knowledge." Suddenly a flash of inspiration hits her and she gives a slight smile. "In a way, we could be seen as a pack. Inuyasha and Kagome are the leaders of it. Shippo who would be considered the young, since he sees Kagome as his adopted mother, and then Miroku, Kirara and I could be seen as the other adults who joined to help in the hunt against Naraku. Kaede-sama and Myouga-sama could be seen as the elders that impart wisdom and knowledge of old age."

"This would have to be the worlds most fucked up pack then." Replied the hanyou as he lowers his head to think about his mother's vision and the idea of having his own pack.

"Well, Inuyasha, your mother did say your pack was that has never been created before. I don't know of any other pack that includes Youkai, Hanyou, and Human. Not only that but add to it the fact that the members are Miko, Monk, Demon Hunter, and Demons. A blend of all races and classes, which makes it truly unique." The monk looks over at Sango who nodded. "But one thing puzzles me, are not the lead male and female mates?" Giving an evil glance over towards Inuyasha and then over to Kagome.

Suddenly he gets hit over his head with Hiraikoswu. "Henti, will you be serious."

Looking up innocently and rubbing his head, he looks over at her. "But Lady Sango, I just asking a simple question."

With that a light moan is heard from the mat in which the young Miko lays. Putting her hands on her temps she lightly rubs them. "What happened?" Slowly getting up her body feels as if it could give out at any moment.

"Kagome!" squeals the little Kitsune as he looks up patting her leg as she rites herself. "I was worried about you. I though dog boy did something to you. How do you feel? Do you need something to drink?" A bunch of other questions go unasked as he suddenly is lifted up by the tail by Inuyasha.

"Hey, Baka, give her a minute," as he bonks Shippou on the head.

"How do ye feel child?" asks the older Miko.

"I feel weird, er, odd, but not in a bad way. I don't know how to explain it. I ach and feel like my body is tingling, but it doesn't hurt. My body just isn't use to feeling like this." She replies sheepishly for lack of a better answer.

"I would of expected as much. I believe ye will find out why when the time is right, but do not fear. You just need to trust in ye self." With that the older Miko hands her a cup of tea. "Drink child, ye need your strength for what lies ahead."

With a puzzled look she asked, "What happened. I remember going into the well to come here. Then instead of the blue haze, everything went black. I heard a voice, but this time not in my head. Then the blue came back and then I woke up here." Putting a hand to her head, 'what's is going on, why do I not feel like my normal self?'

All that had transpired since her sudden loss of consciousness was relayed. Including the vision from Inuyasha's mother. "But I don't understand. Why are we hearing voices in the well and whom do you think those voices belong to? Do you think they may be from those who created the time portal?" asks Kagome.

Walking over to the young Miko, "these answers are still unknown Lady Kagome-sama. Perhaps in time they will be answered. In the mean time, all we can do is try to prepare for anything."

"Hey, Bouzu, aren't we normally preparing for anything anyways due to Naraku?"

"Inuyasha, I do not think that this may even compare to our battle with him. I am beginning to believe that he may just be a stepping stone to what lies ahead, and that we are just getting a glance at it," replied the monk.

"Well, before I forget. My mother asked all here to join us for dinner tomorrow night. My family would love to meet you all. I don't know if the well will be able to do it, but with some jewel shards I hope we can. I know we don't always have time to have fun, but my family has heard so much about you all, and it would mean a lot to them." Looking around at everyone with a smile and a hopeful look to her eye.

"Of course child, I have no pressing matters here that can not be put off or ask another to fill in for me."

Jumping upon the shoulder of the young Miko, "When can we go Kagome?" replies a bouncy Shippo with his tail twitching in delight. Laughing with the young ones antics she pats him on the head. "Don't worry Shippou-chan, we will not leave you behind. I know Souta has been looking forward to meeting you."

Sango looks over at her sister and smiled, "Of course I will come. I would like to meet your family."

Miroku nodding in agreement replies, "As would I."

Kirara looks up, and Kagome seeing her look up says, "Of course you are coming right." Which the demon cat replies with a "meow", a nod, and curls up, on Sango's lap.

"Lady Kagome, I hope I too may come. Your time intrigues me so." Asks the flea demon.

"Of course Myouga-jichan, I wouldn't dream of leaving you here," Kagome smiles. "This is great, both my family's get to meet. I am so glad."

With that she stands up, "Well, I think I should go home for tonight and let my mother know you are definitely all coming. Thanks everyone, I will see you all tomorrow. Shippo-chan, do you wish to be our tester, if you want you can come over tonight? Souta will love to have you spend the night with him." 

"Can I Kagome? Really! That would be great!" hugging the girls neck from his perch on her shoulder. Kagome slightly wavering as she stands the hanyou notices this and quickly stands up, while Myouga jumps off and joins Kirara.

"Hey, Wench, be careful. You don't look like you could walk out the door let alone back to the well. Come on, I will take you home." With that he offers her his back, which she quickly accepts.

"Thanks Inuyasha, you are right. I don't know why but I am so tired. I hope it passes with a goodnight sleep." Once settled on his back, with Shippou on her shoulder, they proceed out the door and towards the well.

"Kaede-sama, do you think the dizziness will pass?" asks a nervous Sango.

"I do not know child, I can only pray that it will."

With that the others settle in for the night.

While walking to the well, Inuyasha is deep in thought. 'A pack of my own? A very messed up pack, but a pack none-the-less. The others didn't seem to mind the idea, heck the lech actually sounded proud of it. Kagome as the lead female?' the idea made him blush. 'How the hell did this happen? Going from lone Hanyou to pack leader. Hell, I don't even know the first thing about being a leader.' Feeling Kagome sigh and put her forehead upon the back of his shoulder he looks back.

"Oi, feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I am ok, just so tired and dizzy. I don't know what hit me but it hit me hard," she replies in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll take care of you." Shippou pats her face gently as he tries to comfort her once again.

Chuckling Kagome brings her head over to him and nuzzles him. "Thanks Shippou-chan, it means a lot to me."

'She would make a very good mother' he thinks. 'Whoa, where the fuck did that come from?' Getting to the well he pauses, "You ready to try this again?"

"Hold on, come here Shippou-chan," she gathers him in her arms and puts him between her and Inuyasha. Taking off her necklace of the Shikon no Tama she puts it in his hands and covers it in her own. "Hold this jewel with me. Just to be sure. We are as ready as we are going to be, ne?"

With that he jumps into the well, and the familiar blue haze envelopes them all as they travel back to her own time.

*To be continued*

Inuyasha ~ Why did you stop?

Banshee ~ Cause it seemed like a good place in which to do so.

Inuyasha ~ Said who?

Banshee ~ No one said so Dog Boy; it just felt like it was the right time.

Inuyasha ~ Damn it come on… can't you add more?

Banshee ~ Geeze, you are worse then I am. And here I though I was bad!

Inuyasha ~ Feh!

( ~ Sorry there was such a long delay in posting this chapter... My Windows ME crashed again.. and I had to have Gateway Back-up my hard-drive files and then reload windows. If I knew I would have to do 7 Zeros-to-Windows, and re-place a hard-drive, modem, and cd-drive all in the span of 2 years, I would NEVER have bought a Gateway Computer... I WOULD HAVE BOUGHT A DELL! ~ )


	4. Chapter Four The Voices Of Reason

Rating - PG-13 (although may change at a later date to R...I don't know yet for.) for Inuyasha language (geeze, go figure) Fighting (now that is unusual for Inuyasha right?) and all that other stuffs. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company...but I keep searching for him on E-bay. Maybe one day I will get lucky! (You know, come to think of it, I don't know if I could afford him anyways... *sigh*)

Like I said, tis my first time, so be gentle, that doesn't mean go easy, but it does mean, be sure to explain something if you don't like it. **Don't just flame… explain!** But don't forget to let me know if I am doing something right. :P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Whispers of a Well and The Fate of Them All

Chapter Four ~ The Voices Of Reason

Floating through the normal blue haze the group suddenly finds themselves on Kagome's side of the well, inside the well house. Suddenly Kagome releases a breath she didn't even know she had held. "Well, I am glad nothing happened." Looking down at the little Kitsune who is looking up at her in return. "Welcome to my time, Shippou-chan," she says with a gentle smile.

Jumping out of the well, Inuyasha walks with the two over to the house. Shippou takes his place back on her shoulder, after giving back the Tama. Looking around quickly he is amazed with what he sees and of course starts asking questions right away. "Is that your house? What is that noise? What is that smell? Where are all the lights coming from?"

"Oi, Shippou! One question at a time, Kagome isn't feeling that well, so give her a break." Looking over his shoulder he gave an annoyed glance to the fox. 

"Baka, I know she isn't feeling well." Reaching over and patting Kagome's cheek, "Sorry Kagome."

"That is ok, Shippou-chan. If it all right with you, I will answer as many questions as I can tomorrow. And I know you could ask Souta a bunch of questions tonight." Nuzzling the kitsune again. "Inuyasha, can we go in through the door? I need to talk to mama, and I am sure she is probably in the kitchen."

"Feh, whatever." As Inuyasha goes through the door, Kagome calls out. "Mama? Where you at?"

"In the kitchen, Hun." Is the reply.

Giving a small chuckle, she tells the hanyou, "See, told you." Which receives another "Feh."

Walking into the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi looks over and gasps. "Aw, Shippou-chan is it?" and proceeds to walk over to the group and grab him gently off of Kagome's shoulder and gives him a big hug. "You are just the cutest thing. I am so glad to finally meet you! I am Kagome's mama. You can call me Higurashi-sama, or just grandma. Since I already think of you all as part of the family." With a quick wink to the little youkai, she continues. "I have heard soooo much about you." Glancing over at the other two she sees Kagome and how tired looking she is. "Dear, are you alright?"

Inuyasha helps Kagome off of his back and onto a chair by the table. He takes the chair next to her.

Kagome sighs and replies, "Hai, mama. I am fine, we had a little trouble with the well going back to ask the others to come to dinner. I will be better with a good sleep though." She gives her mother a warm smile to calm any fears she may have. "The others have said they are looking forward to coming to dinner tomorrow. I am thinking that maybe we will go get them at about noon so they may get to know everyone before dinner. Kaede-baachan, Miroku-sama, Sango-sama, Myouga-jichan, and Kirara are all looking forward to it. We can leave Shippou-chan here while we get the others."

"That is wonderful dear. I am so glad." Giving Shippou another hug (because lets face it, he is to cute not) she says, "Would you like to meet Souta? I know he would love to play with you. But are you hungry? Did you have dinner?"

"I would like that a lot. I already had dinner," Shippou gave her the 'I am so cute' face, "but do you have chocolate?" 

Laughing she walks over to a drawer that has all Kagome's stash for her pack when she fills it before going back in time. "Well, since you have already had your dinner. I am sure it is alright for you to have one candy." Handing him a chocolate bar, she continues to hold him.

Looking over at Kagome, after he is done with the chocolate. "Is it ok if I go play?"

Smiling she replies, "Of course Shippou-chan. That is why you are here."

With that her mother and the little fox go off to find Souta.

"Feh, your little brother will be annoyed with him in about five minutes." Looking over at Kagome with a small smile.

"Inuyasha, you know that isn't true. Heck, he put up with you longer when I asked him to deal with you when I was trying to study." Thinking back, 'Although, you only lasted about 10 minutes before you came flying back into my room covered in bubbles and naked and I had to chase you back out again.' Giggling at that thought still, "But then again, I don't think Souta will try to have him take a bath with him. I think he learned his lesson on that idea."

Blushing slightly, due to his remembering the whole episode he turns away. "Feh"

Turning serious she looks at him, "Inuyasha"

"Nani?" Glancing back.

"Do you think if we take everyone through the well at one time, might trigger something in the well. It seems in an odd way, that is exactly what those voices want. If that is so, then maybe if we take them over individually at first and as a group at the end it might be better."

Thinking about what she says, "I don't know. I think in a way you may be right. If this is so, then I think we should have them be ready for battle when they come."

"I believe you are right. We can have them store their weapons in the well house while they are here. But I do believe we should be ready for anything." Looking away but at nothing in particular she reflex on all that has happened so far. While she is thinking her mother comes back into the kitchen.

"Well, Shippou-chan is just a happy one now isn't he? He is too adorable for his own good and he knows how to use it. He and Souta are getting along very well. I am sure they will be good friends. Please be sure to bring him over more often when you come home. I was going to suggest putting a sleeping bag in Souta's room but Shippou said he wanted to sleep next to you. I think due to him being in a strange place, having something familiar to him may be a good thing. Eventually he will feel safe enough to sleep in your brother's room. Although he was surprised to find out that we each had our own room. Said something about usually all sleeping together when you where not out looking for the Shikon no Tama." Glancing over at the two she continues, "Ok, well now that the little one is settled. Out with it. What exactly happened, and why are you so tired dear?"

Looking at her mother she sighs, she then tells her about all about the dealing with the well. She also tells her that something big may or may not happen when we leave here tomorrow night. With a frown she adds, "Inuyasha and I have just been discussing that while you where taking care of Shippou-chan. Mama, if something does happen, I don't know how long I will be getting back here."

Going over and giving her daughter a hug, "Don't worry dear. I know you are going to try your hardest getting back." Patting the hanyou on the shoulder as she continues, "I know Inuyasha and the others will help keep you safe. I have always had faith in that. It is the only thing that helps make it easier with you going back into the past like you do."

'She has faith in me keeping Kagome safe?' Looking up at Kagome's mom with an uncertain eye. "I don't know what I can do to keep her safe from the voices in the well."

"I know that dear, I just mean that I know you will keep my daughter from physical harm to the best of your abilities. Even you can't help with things that go on in ones mind. But don't worry about it tonight. Get some rest, the both of you. I am sure you will both have a busy day tomorrow."

"Hai, mama. I am going to take a bath first. My body feels like it could due with a good hot bath. Inuyasha, if you want, why don't you keep Shippou from annoying Souta to much," she adds with a giggle. 

"Feh, great. Instead of one annoying runt, I get to deal with two of them." He gets up and goes off to find the two playing in Souta's room.

"Mama, thank you for letting Shippou spend the night. He had gone through so much and I like to let him be a kid still whenever we get the chance."

"Dear, I must say. He is a bright little one. You have done a great job trying to let him grow up as best as you can give, with what you all go through. He sees you as his adopted mother you know." 

Which gets a sudden gasp from the Miko, "Nani?"

"It is true Hun. Didn't you notice he asked your permission to go play with Souta? He was also on your shoulder when you came in, and he sleeps with you at night. You are his comfort. I know that is a big responsibility for one as young as you. But I have seen you mature much quicker since the dealings with the past. I know you will do your best when it comes to that and him. But if you have any problems or questions, please, do not hesitate to ask. I will be more then happy to help you in any way I can. Maybe since he sees you as his mother, he will see me as his grandmother. I would be very happy if he did. He is just too cute to not want to have him in the family. But enough of this, you need your rest. So go take your bath and then off to bed with you."

"Thanks, mama." With that she gets up slowly and gives her mother a big hug. "You know you are the best."

"Of course dear."

With that Kagome goes up to her room slowly to get her robe and goes off to the bathroom. Passing Souta's room she hears the boys playing. Well more like Shippou is playing with Souta, asking him a million questions, which the boy is more then happy to answer. And with a few "Feh's" coming from the hanyou. Giggling as she goes into the bathroom thinking 'I hope we can have more peaceful times more often.'

Once done with her bath and brushing out her hair she slips on her robe and heads towards her room, she puts on her pajamas and slips into bed. She never hears the door open up as a sleepy kitsune and a nervous hanyou come in. Jumping up on her bed, Shippou curls up and falls asleep next to her with the speed that only he seems to have, where as Inuyasha sits by the window and glances over at the two asleep and starts to think.

'I don't understand this. Why is all of this happening now? We have been through the well countless times. What has happened to cause this now? I have so much yet unfinished to deal with. We have to complete the Shikon no Tama, get revenge on Naraku, and I promised to go to hell with Kikyou. The first two we must complete. But what of the 'pack' if I go to hell.' The word pack seems to fit the group more and more as he thinks of them. 'If they where already my pack before, did I really have the ability to promise to go to hell with Kikyou? Or do I really have the right to lead a pack if I am going to go to hell.' 

Shaking his head. 'What about Kagome? Who will take care of her once I am gone?' Thinking about her being with someone else doesn't sit well with him, not well at all. 'Miroku is a lecherous bouzu and I wouldn't want him touching her. I don't know who this Hobo person is, but if he is from her time, I don't think he could protect her either. And it will be a cold day in hell before I let her become a mate to wolf boy. Wait a minute, who am I to say who she is to be with. I won't be here.' 

From deep inside of himself he hears a voice, '_Because you protect that which is yours._'

'Nani, where the hell did that come from? She isn't mine. I am committed to another.'

Which the voice replies '_But you died once for her._'

'But I love Kikyou.'

'And she was asking you to change yourself to be with her. How does one love that which they wish to change? Kagome only asks you to be yourself for her. She doesn't ask for you to change. She accepts you for you. There is no greater love that which is given unconditionally.'

'But I promised.'

'When you gave that promise, you did so because you felt honor bound to do so because she was killed. She killed you because she believed you killed her. Was her faith in you so little that she believed the worst in you, and that you would actually do such a thing to her, the one you loved? Kagome came back to you time and time again, even though she knows of your promise to Kikyou. She stands by your side day after day knowing that in the end, you wish to honor your promise. But she doesn't ask you to change that promise. She just keeps the time with you safe in her heart and treasures what time she has with you. She treasures your friendship and doesn't ask for anything more because she thinks your heart belongs to another. But deep inside her own heart is the wish that you felt for her the way she feels for you. If you promised to go to hell with Kagome, do you think she would want you to come with her? Or would she want you to continue to live on, but just remember her fondly and with her memory in your heart so she would continue to live on.'

'How do you know what Kagome thinks, let alone what I think?'

'_I know what has been going on. She has already come to terms with her feelings. But she will not give them voice due to the fact she wishes to stay by your side and not cause you more grief. She has resigned herself to her fate, if only being your friend. Although it is amazing she still wishes even that seeing as how you treat her sometimes. She only holds you in the highest of regards, which just shows how special of a person she really is._'

'Who are you? Does this have to do with what is going on with the well? What do you mean about that with Kagome?'

'_I am you. I am the thoughts that you never give a voice to. Do not fear, for I mean you no harm. A gift, if you will, from the well. You will find that not only has Kagome been affected by the well, but all will have deeper understand of things they do not yet understand. You have a great many things you never give voice to. I have seen all that you have seen but with a critical eye of an outsider and then bring the conclusions with what I speak. You know as much as I about the well. There are more questions then answers at the moment, but you know Kagome is right. Something will happen soon.'_

'And what I mean about Kagome is that think of me as an outside interest. I have seen all that you have but thought nothing about. She says so much but you refuse, or are to blind to see. We will speak more about this later, but for now just know, you mean a lot to Kagome. Any one can see that if they just watch. If you think her affections towards you are anywhere near that of Kikyou, think about your relationship between the two. How much more open is Kagome compared to Kikyou. Even in private Kikyou couldn't compare with how Kagome acts around you. Think hard before you resign yourself to a promise made to one so long ago. The fates may just have something else in mind.'

'Great now I have more to think about then before.'

'_No, you always had to think about this, but you where just to blind to see. Or to stubborn, which for you may in fact be the case. But you where going to go about blindly following what you though was right without giving it real though. I am here to make sure you don't commit to something before thinking it through._'

'I have a promise. It didn't require thought about what I should do.'

'_But it does and you know it, think hard before you complete your promise. For many lives will be changed if that promise comes to pass. But until then, think well upon which we have discussed, we will talk again soon._'

'Feh, like I have a choice.'

Chuckling the voice replies, '_No, that you do not._'

Suddenly looking up at the Miko who moans softly in her sleep, he finds her sweating and opens up the window slightly to let some cooler air in to help her. Walking over he finds she doesn't have a temperature, just a bad dream. He gently moves a strand of hair away from her face and tucks it behind her ear. Softly stroking her cheek as he does so, she turns her head to where his hand is. Her body relaxes and goes back into peaceful slumber.

Thinking to himself before turning away, 'Many lives will be changed? What the hell does that mean?' With that the hanyou goes downstairs and finds Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen sitting at the table.

She glances up at him and asks, "Do you need something to drink? I have a pot of coffee on. I didn't think I could sleep much tonight with all that has gone on, and all that might too." Without an answer she has already headed to the pot of coffee.

"Hai, um, thanks."

"No problem dear. I want you to feel home here. You are always welcome here you know that right?" She gives him a direct look. Then goes back and pours him a cup of coffee with some sugar. "From what my daughter says you like to think things out sometimes by yourself. But if it all right with you, I wish to talk about what is going on. I know there is more then my daughter is letting on or even knows about. Please, I wish to understand what is going on in my daughter's life. You know you are like a son to me. And I wish to help in any way I can." Setting the coffee down in front of him and sits down across from him.

'She thinks of me as a son?' The young man picks up the cup and sniffs it before tasting it. Finding it bitter but not bad at all he proceeds to tell her what Kaede said while Kagome was unconscious. 

"Kaede though that she had her Miko abilities improved if you will. Usually it takes many years of training to become a Miko. It helps when one is born a Miko, like Kagome, it makes them more powerful, but it takes them years to master the power and abilities. Kagome also had the Shikon no Tama born inside of her body for her entire life. Kaede believes that it to has given her power beyond that of just a powerful born Miko. Whatever happened in the well, it seems that it gave her the expertise of years of training in a matter of moments."

"We believe that all that took a toll on her body and mind, and with some rest she should be back to normal. Well, physically so anyways. We don't know exactly what this will mean when she goes to use her abilities." Scratching his head, "we will probably test it out tomorrow before we come back."

"I see. May I ask, is Kagome really that powerful?"

"Well, I am not really the one to ask that. Kaede would know better then I. But from what I know, to be able to purify the Shikon no Tama, it takes the most powerful of Mikos. Kagome could do this without any sort of training. How she could accomplish this and other feats I have seen her do without much training is beyond me. I would have to say that she is one of the most powerful ones anyone has heard of. To have such latent abilities."

"I take it she doesn't know just how powerful she really is. She often speaks of being nothing more to the group then having the ability to sense jewel shards. It seems someone once called her a 'shard detector'." With that she gives him a smile as he shifts in his chair and his ears go down. "But that was long ago when you where first starting out. I do know that she thinks highly of you and the rest of them. And when she can she reads up on how to treat wounds and such, to try to be of more help to everyone. She often says she sometimes feels like more of a hindrance then a help to the group."

"She is very helpful to the group. She has saved both me and the others with her arrows more then once." He replies and takes a sip of his coffee. "Shippou misses her a lot when she is here. Sango thinks of her as a sister, and Miroku, well he has said that she was the one who brought the group together. Without her we would not be where we are today."

Noticing that he didn't say anything about what he though, she decides to press him gently about his true feelings about her daughter. "What about you? How do you see her now? Is she still just a 'shard detector' or do you see her as more then that?" Watching the hanyou carefully she notices his ears once again moving around.

'How do I see her?' "Well, no, I no longer see her as a 'shard detector'. She said we where friends. I have told her more then I have told anyone else in my life, besides my mother. I have never really had a friend that I could talk to. I had grown up by myself, never relying on anyone, just trying to survive. 

"That must have been hard."

"Feh, I survived. Now I have a, um, pack. Least that is what we have come to call it today. We sort of discovered it tonight while discussing things with the group."

Raising an eyebrow and sipping some coffee she then puts it down and asks, "A 'pack'? You mean like dogs and wolves, ni?"

"Well, I am a dog demon. Dog demons form packs or grow up in one. I was to young to remember my fathers pack because he died when I was very young. And because I was a hanyou, we were not allowed to stay. From what I know a pack consists of a lead male and female, pups come along, and then fellow hunters. There are older members in the group from where wisdom is gained in return for protection."

"I take it you and Kagome are the pack leaders then since you two started the group. Shippou is the pup. Miroku and Sango are the hunters and Myouga and Kaede are the older members? Where does Kirara fit in?"

"Kirara is also considered a hunter."

"Myouga is your retainer right? If I may, how did one receive a retainer if one grew up alone?"

"Actually he was originally my father's retainer. My father was a Taiyoukai (great monster) who ruled his pack in the Kyushu area."

"And your mother?"

Nervously shifting in his seat, he drinks his coffee. Talking about his mother was never easy; his ears droop while he thinks about her. "She was a Miko born human. She was never trained but had visions often. She died when I was about 5.

"That must have been very hard for you. Kagome said she looked very beautiful and seemed to have a gentle soul. She also said it must have been very hard for you both when your father died."

"I am a hanyou." He replied as if that would answer it.

"You mean half human and half demon?"

"Hai, humans fear me and demons see me as a lesser being and try to kill me."

"I understand people can be cruel. I don't like it at all, but humans are the same way to other humans as well. It is wrong to judge others by something they couldn't help. You can't choose the way you are born, but you can choose the way you live your life." Watching him look at her with a curious look. "Don't tell me you didn't wonder why Kagome was so open and understanding with you. Where do you think she gets it from?" Giving him a quick wink. "Although I think the ears also helped."

"What is it with everyone about my ears?"

"Because they are just so cute. Besides we have never seen anything like them. Do you want to know a secrete? Kagome will kill me if she finds out I told you." She leans forward over the table slightly and notices his ears pointing forward towards her. "When she first came out of the well in your time. She was lost and not sure where she was. She saw the Gods Tree and came across you sealed to it. She said you looked like you where asleep, and then saw the arrow and climbed up to get a better look. At once she noticed your ears. She couldn't help herself, she said. She rubbed them to see if they where real."

"She rubbed my ears when I was sealed to the tree?" Thinking, 'why doesn't that surprise me at all?'

"Hai, she said she likes watching them move when you are trying to listen for something, too. I think she wishes she had ears like that for herself. I know I wouldn't mind having ears like that." She added with a chuckle. "She also told me that you jump from branch to branch through the trees and over buildings in our time not to mention the fact that you run so fast, even with her on your back. She said it was almost like flying when she rides on your back when you travel. She sort of hated giving that up but took her bike to your time cause she thought you didn't like her on your back."

"Actually it is my demon strength, also to ride air currents, and my speed. I have never actually carried someone on my back like that until I met her."

"Well, I am glad you brought her home on your back tonight. I don't think she could of walked the distance with how tired her body is."

"When she got up from the hut, she was shaky. I figured it would be better if I carried her home."

"You truly do care about my daughter and her well being. And for that I am grateful, Inuyasha." 'He truly does care for my daughter. I know she cares greatly for him as well. Maybe a push in the right direction for the both of them wouldn't hurt.' "Inuyasha I know you have kept my daughter safe a number of times at great risk to yourself. I do not know how to repay you for all that you have done for her. Your mother would be so proud of the way you have grown up. I know I would be very proud of you if you where my own son. With all that has happened between you two, that is why I am proud to consider you like my own son. I know you have great honor and even greater courage."

Slightly blushing he answers with his usual "Feh". 'She accepts me as a son because she is proud of my actions?'

"If I may ask you one more question?"

He nods while drinking the last of his coffee.

"Exactly how old are you? Kagome once said that youkai age differently then humans. I was sort of curious if this also included hanyou as well."

Scratching his head he replies, "Well, I was 15 when I was bound to the tree. I spent 50 years pinned to it, and then revived about a year ago. So 16 if you don't count the 50."

"Which you shouldn't. But as a hanyou, how old will live to?" 'He is the same age as Kagome, and yet has accomplished so much. Yes, his mother and father would be proud.'

"Well, that sort of varies. If something doesn't kill me, Myouga-jiji said I could live to be 600 or so give or take a few 100 years."

"600! My goodness, how on earth could your father take a human bride then since I am sure he would live much longer then her? I outlived my husband but that was not due to old age."

Now the hanyou was really red and his ears slightly back. "Well, Inu Youkai mate for life, and if their mate dies they do not take another. I asked Myouga-jiji how that would of worked since I have a half brother. Sasshomaru's mother I guess was his mate but she didn't stay faithful. As soon as she carried a child she left him. Since she left him I guess they where not considered mates. After many years he met my mother and fell in love with her. She became his true mate. He didn't care if her life would be shorter then his because he said he loved her very much. There wasn't any youkai/human mates before that anyone knew of, so they didn't know this. But I guess because of it, she lived longer then a regular human. After he died, she lived on because of me."

"Did he die of old age?"

"He was killed protecting his mate and me from a youkai who didn't like him taking a human mate." He said with a scowl, and his ears pinned down on his head.

"I am so sorry, Inuyasha."

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

"Because no one should have gone through what you did." With that she stood up and collected up the cups to put them in the sink. "I put out some blankets for you, they are on the sofa in the living room. Take them up to Kagome's room, since I am sure you would rather sleep there. Unless you wish to sleep in the God's Tree tonight."

"Feh, I think I will sleep on the floor in Kagome's room. To make sure the runt doesn't pester her in the morning." With that he gets up and walks towards the living room.

"Good-night Inuyasha."

"Night"

Watching the boy grab a blanket from the room and walk up to her daughters room she thinks, 'my daughter is right. One can actually judge his mood and feelings not just by his eyes, but by his ears as well. That poor boy has been through much in his lifetime, but he survived it all. Kagome saw something in him that no one else saw. I myself caught a glimpse of it tonight. He is very intelligent and very intense in his loyalties. Yes, I do believe he would be an excellent match for my daughter.' Giving herself a slight smile thinking that he would be an excellent choice indeed.

Inuyasha quietly entered Kagome's room and laid out the blanked by her bed. Going over to the young Miko once again before settling down for the night he brushes the back of his hand up against her forehead to check to make sure there is no fever. Looking down at her he thinks, 'you really are more then just a 'shard detector' to me. You are my first true friend. Someone who accepted me for me, and for that I am eternally grateful.'

And with that he lay down on the floor next to her and drifted off to sleep trying to figure out exactly what the young Miko meant to him.

*To be continued*

Banshee ~ Ok, I know Inuyasha is going a bit OOC here by talking as much as he does to Kagome's mother. But I figured that it had to be done. Besides, it is Kagome's mother. If he respects Kagome, like I think he does, it would only be natural that he would her too. 

I also realize this chapter is longer then I normally post. I was thinking about stopping it before he went downstairs but I figured what the heck. Better to have it here. Plus it gives some groundwork for what lies ahead. Thanks for letting me play with this a bit. 

Like I said, I love details to the point of being a goober. Actually I could of got into more detail but figured I didn't need to make this chapter longer then it already was. I mean really, so far it has taken 4 chapters just to get through one day here…LOL! Something tells me that it may end up being a book by the time I am done. ROFLMAO! Yup, I am a goober. :P


	5. Chapter Five Looking Inside Oneself for...

Rating - PG-13 (although may change at a later date to R...I don't know yet for.) for Inuyasha language (geeze, go figure) Fighting (now that is unusual for Inuyasha right?) and all that other stuffs. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company...but I keep searching for him on E-bay. Maybe one day I will get lucky! (Yup, I keep trying. What I won't do to be able to own those doggie ears!)

Like I said, tis my first time, so be gentle, that doesn't mean go easy, but it does mean, be sure to explain something if you don't like it. **Don't just flame… explain!** But don't forget to let me know if I am doing something right. :P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Whispers of a Well and The Fate of Them All

Chapter Five ~ Looking Inside Oneself for Answers

Waking up before anyone else, Inuyasha notices that Kagome's color has returned to normal and seems to be sleeping easier then when he went to sleep. 'Well, maybe a good nights sleep was what she needed.'

Shippou starts to wake up. Grabbing the young kitsune and putting a hand over his mouth before he yells out, he walks out of Kagome's room and removes his hand. Twitching his ears down the stairs he hears people moving around in the kitchen.

"Quite you. Let Kagome sleep. If you are hungry I will take you downstairs to get something to eat." With a nod from the still sleepy Shippou they heads downstairs.

Coming into the kitchen he notices Souta, and Kagome's grandfather sitting down to get ready for breakfast. Kagome's mother is busy fixing the food. She glances over at them as they enter the room. "Come on in you two and sit down. Breakfast will be ready shortly. Is Kagome up yet?"

Sitting himself down and putting Shippou down in a chair next to him he replies, "No, not yet. I figured it was better to let her sleep."

"Good idea Inuyasha. I am sure she could do with the extra sleep. Besides, once she smells the food I am sure she will be up pretty quick asking for coffee."

Glancing over at the fox demon the old man speaks up, "Isn't it bad enough we have one demon in the house? Now we have another one? Who said you could come here?"

Inuyasha puts his ears down lightly on his head. He has heard this sort of thing before from many people. With his head down he glances over at Shippou who has a stunned look upon his face.

With that Mrs. Higurashi turns around quickly and giving a dangerous look at her father she says, "Dad, you know darn well that Kagome's friends are welcome here. In fact the rest of Kagome's family from the feudal age will be here today. I invited everyone over for dinner. You will show them respect while they are here. The young one is named Shippou-chan. I will NOT tolerate such behavior from you. Your granddaughter has been traveling with these two for almost a year and they are her family as well as I consider them part of our family as well. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Souta hearing this suddenly beams with pride. "Inu-no-oniichan and Shippou are part of our family. Too cool! Does that mean that they are like brothers to me? That would be so great!"

Inuyasha looks over at Mrs. Higurashi curiously. 'She defended us from her own father?'

Shippou on the other hand is giggling at Souta's outburst and says, "I never had a brother before. I think that would be great too! That means I can come over more and play with you while Kagome is here." And gives a big smile. "I would like that a lot!"

Kagome's mother brings the food over to the table and grabs Shippou's plate. "Would you like me to make up a plate for you? Since your arms may not reach everything."

"Hai, please." As he jumps around his chair at all the different smelling foods.

Laughing she dishes him up some pancakes with butter and syrup and cutting them into bite size pieces. "I figured with Shippou-chan here, chocolate chip pancakes would be a good breakfast for his first sleep-over. I hope you like them."

"They are made with chocolate? WOW! I am sure I will like them then." Mouth watering as she watches her fix up a plate for him.

Souta, and Grandpa have already grabbed their own and Inuyasha feeling out of place just grabs his cup and goes over to pour himself some coffee.

"Help yourself dear." Mrs. Higurashi replies when she sees him get back. "You may want to add some syrup to them like I did with Shippou-chan. It makes them taste even better." She proceeds to give Shippou his own plate full of pancakes. Who starts eating them like he hasn't eaten for a week.

Giving her a slight nod he puts a couple on his plate and adds the syrup. Sniffing them slightly he can smell the chocolate. Tasting them he finds that they really do taste as good as they smell and starts gobbling them down just as fast as the kitsune.

Hearing movement coming down the stairs he moves a single ear towards the door and then suddenly turns over to see Kagome enter the room wearing her pajamas.

"Morning all. Mama, is the coffee ready?" She gives a yawn and then rubs her eyes.

Laughing lightly Mama looks over at Inuyasha and says, "See, what did I tell you." Looking over at her daughter she replies, "Hai, dear. Coffee is ready. Grab yourself a cup and come join us."

"Thanks mama." With that she goes over and pours herself a cup of coffee adding some sugar and then grabs a seat next to Shippou. "I see Mama make chocolate chip pancakes for you Shippou-chan. They are Souta's favorite too." She proceeds to grab some for herself and looks over at the hanyou. "Although, I think Inuyasha has found a rival to Ramen."

Pausing slightly he looks up from his food. "Ramen is better," he replies simply before attacking his food again.

Laughter comes from both Higurashi women at the reply. Kagome looks over at Souta and asks, "Souta, would you mind keeping Shippou-chan company today while Inuyasha and I go and get the others? Would that be ok with you Shippou?"

"I would be happy to play with Shippou. Maybe I could show you how to play the Playstation I have." Glancing over at the young kitsune who gives him a big smile and a nod.

"That would be a lot of fun!"

"Well, that is settled then," replied the young Miko. "Grandpa, I don't want you trying to seal anyone. There will be two other youkai coming to dinner. I think you and Myouga will have a lot in common. But Kirara will rather sit on Sango's lap."

"What would I have in common with him?" the older Higurashi replies sulking over his teacup.

"Myouga is Inuyasha retainer. He has a lot of knowledge on many things and always is looking for more. And I know you have a lot of knowledge to share." Groaning as she remembers his attempts to educate her in the knowledge 'passed down from generation to generation.'

Looking over at the hanyou he asks, "Why would you have a retainer?"

Never looking up Inuyasha lowers his ears slightly catching his tone as being skeptical.

Mrs. Higurashi replies in a mater-of-fact tone, "Actually dad, he was Inuyasha's fathers retainer. But when his father died, Myouga became his retainer."

"Why would his father have a retainer then?" he looks over at his daughter.

"Because he was the ruling lord of the Kyushu area," she replies simply.

"Wow, Inu-no-oniichan! Does that mean you are a prince?" Asks Souta taking an interest in the conversation and looking over at him.

"Feh, I don't know. I never really knew my father, and never asked." He replies quietly.

Mr. Higurashi looks back over at the young hanyou with an odd look in his eye. But doesn't say anything more. 'I think I will have to have a talk with my daughter later.'

Quickly getting up Inuyasha puts his plates in the sink as he saw Kagome's mother do last night he then says, "I will be upstairs." Then leaves the room.

Kagome watching this all take place and decides to have a talk with Inuyasha after she finishes breakfast. Looking over at her mother she catches her eye and glances over at her grandfather quickly. Her mother catching her meaning gives a slight nod.

Souta and Shippou having lost interest in the whole thing start talking again about the 'Playstation' and what games he has.

After she finishes she gets up and puts her dishes in the sink. "Mama, do you mind if I go get changed before I help you with cleaning up?"

"Don't worry about it dear. I can handle this easy. Besides, you have to get ready to go get your friends. Before you leave though, I need some items from the market. Would you and Inuyasha mind getting them for me? I will have a list ready shortly."

"Hai, mama. I am sure we could grab them quickly enough."

"Can I come with you Kagome?" asks the little youkai.

"I don't see why not. You will have to do your illusion spell to remove your tail though."

"Hai, no problem." Giving Kagome a big grin.

"Can I go too?" asks Souta.

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks sis!"

With that she leaves to go to her room. Once there she sees Inuyasha sitting on her bed looking out the window. His ear cocked towards her as the only evidence that he noticed her come in.

Walking over to where he is sitting she sits down next to him, and looks over at him. "Inuyasha?"

Glancing over at her, "Nani?"

"Are you alright?"

"Feh, I am fine wench. Why wouldn't I be?" He goes back to looking out the window.

"Don't pay any mind to my grandfather, he doesn't know you like I know you. He only knows about demons from what he has read. And mostly demons are written to look like Sesshomuru. He doesn't know that there are good demons with kind hearts like you, Shippou, Myouga, Kirara, and others. He needs time to realize that not everything he reads is true."

"All demons are evil."

"Baka, you know that isn't true. You and the others are not evil. You all have good, kind hearts. I know you grew up with this hate, but would you judge me like those who call you a lousy hanyou?"

Looking at her, then down at the floor he admits, "No."

"Even though when we first met you tried to kill me to gain the Shikon no Tama. Would you try to kill me now if I had the Shikon no Tama here in my hand?"

Looking back at her like she was crazy he replies, "I wouldn't kill you, you know that." Giving a bit of an evil grin he adds, "Although I may try to steal it though."

Smiling at his reply she continues. "Inuyasha, when we first met, you tried to kill me. Then when we had to work together to recover the shards, we learned to trust one another. Now I consider you one of my closest friends and I hope in my heart you consider me your friend. Give my grandfather time to understand that which I knew when I first met you. That all is not as it seems. Even when we first started working together I noticed that you had a kind heart. Although you try to hide it, I saw your actions speak louder then the tone of your voice. My grandfather will see this as well. My mother has already seen it. I know she thinks fondly of you. And Souta, well, lets face it, you're his hero."

"Feh" he replies quietly. 'She thinks I have a kind heart? She thinks of me as one of her closest friends? But how can this be? I am only a hanyou, not human and not demon. Why would she be so different from all the others I have ever met? But then again, with her help, I have a pack of humans who also accept me for who I am. As does her mother and brother. I don't understand this at all.'

"Also, I am sorry that you had to wear a hat yesterday when we went to the mall. It isn't because I am ashamed of who you are. But since here in my time people don't see ones with ears as yours. Well, you remember when my mother first met you she ran up and started rubbing your ears, and the Souta asked if he could do it next. Well… it would be like that except a lot worse when others see you." Chuckling slightly, "And since I know you don't like your ears rubbed. I figured this would be safer, ne?"

"Feh, they better not rub my ears." Cracking his knuckles as he replies. "People and there damn fascination with them."

"Well, anyways. Go get your new clothes on. Mama put them in the guest room. We have to the market and pick up some items for dinner. Shippou and Souta are coming with us, so please, no hitting Shippou on the head while we are out," she adds while laughing.

"Feh, whatever." And with that he gets up to walk out to go change leaving her to do the same.

After brushing her hair and dressing in a simple blue sun dress she goes downstairs into the living room to find that Souta lent Shippou some of his smaller clothes. Shippou in turn has removed his tail. "Shippou, how long can you do that for?" Souta asks. "For however long I need to. Making a tail invisible is easy. Trying to do change my whole form for a long period of time, now that I couldn't do as easily."

Laughing Kagome adds, "Although, he does a great impression of me. He did it one time to help me against the younger thunder brother. I was quite impressed."

Beaming with pride the little kitsune adds, "You where?"

"Feh, it wasn't that good."

Everyone glances over at the doorway where a certain hanyou leans against the wall. Dressed in the shirt that Kagome picked out, (the dark blue one with flames on the sleeves and a tribal dragon on the chest) and a pair of black jeans. He also has a black baseball cap over his ears. His silver hair still unbound flowing down his back.

Kagome's heart suddenly stops. 'Wow, he looks better then he did before.'

Shippou of course notices he is not wearing his normal red outfit and says, "Inuyasha, you look really different. You and I look like we are humans!" And with that starts giggling.

"Feh, I only have to dress like this here cause Kagome's mom said I would fit in better."

Mrs. Higurashi comes into the living room with her list. "Inuyasha, those cloths fit you well. Shippou-chan, you look adorable as ever. Here is the list for you Kagome, and some cash. It isn't a long one."

Walking with the group over to the front door. Souta showing Shippou how to put on the shoes that he gave him. Inuyasha leans down to put on his shoes. Kagome, being a normal teenage girl can't help but watch him do so. 'What a view! Ack, did I just think that! Geeze, I am almost as bad as Miroku.'

Of course her mother notices where her daughters eyes have wandered and goes over to her whispering. "You know as nice of a view as it is… you can't stand here all day."

Blushing she looks over at her mom she replies just as quietly, "Um, I, um, sorry… I couldn't help myself."

Laughing her mother replies, "That is ok dear, I was once young too. Now hurry up and go get those items so you can go get your friends."

"Hai, Mama." And with that runs over to put on her shoes and runs out the door.

Of course, mister great hearing heard all of that and doesn't know what to make of it. 'What does she mean, nice view? I will never understand females.'

Shippou and Souta just giggle as they join Kagome outside with Inuyasha behind them.

Shippou and Souta walk in front while Kagome and Inuyasha walk side by side. Shippou of course asks a million and one questions which Souta tries to answer to the best of his abilities, Inuyasha just looks around and listens to Souta's answers to things he himself didn't ask.

After the shopping is done they return back to the shrine. Dropping off the items they get ready to go back to the feudal age. Walking up to the well, the hanyou is back in his normal rat fire attire and Kagome is still dressed in her simple sundress.

"I hope nothing happens right now. I just want everyone to meet." Says a slightly nervous Miko.

"I am sure we will be fine. Besides we will be ready for anything."

"Hai. Well, lets get this over with."

And with that they both jump into the well, surrounded by the familiar blue light. But suddenly a voice speaks out:

'Look inside your hearts and truthfully what do you see?

What is your greatest fear?

What is your greatest hope?

Look deep inside and answer these questions.

Know yourself and know each other, 

Love, Honor, Trust, Courage, Strength, and Truth.

The bonds you have forged are stronger then any steel.'

Suddenly the voice is gone, and they find themselves on the other side of the well. Jumping out of the well, they start walking to Kaede's hut.

"Greatest hope and greatest fear? Know yourself and know each other? These voices can't get any more obscure can they?" asks Inuyasha.

"Actually, this time it seems the voices want us to find answers within ourselves instead of from an outside source. Only you can answer what is your greatest hope and greatest fear. Not to mention knowing yourself and knowing how you see the others. I am assuming they mean the others in our group." Kagome looking ahead but not really seeing, for she herself is deep in thought.

Looking at Kagome for a minute before looking forward. 'My greatest fear? Not being able to protect Kagome for one. My greatest hope? It was, at one time, to become a full demon, but now, I am not sure. Knowing myself, hell I am a hanyou. Everyone has told me what I am and what that means. Or at least that use to be true. Kagome, the pack, and even Kagome's family have showed me that being hanyou isn't seen as a curse in their eyes. Knowing the others, they are strong. They fight well.'

Kagome is thinking upon the questions as well. 'My greatest hope is that Inuyasha looks upon me with the same love as he holds for Kikyou. My greatest fear is that he will go to hell with her after Naraku is dead. Not to mention that he looks upon me because he sees Kikyou in me. Knowing myself, being honest with my feelings, thoughts, and accept myself, and all my limitations. Knowing the others, I know they are strong on their own but stronger when together. I know them all and call them all my friends. I feel honored to have them all in my life the way that I do.

At last they come to the hut. Going inside the others look up and greet them. Kagome relays the latest voices request and what she thinks it means, and how it differs from the others. Not to mention the request that everyone prepares for anything and bring their weapons with them for when they return through the well.

"This is very interesting Kagome-sama. I do believe you are correct though in your reasoning though." The Monk ponders.

"Oi, that reminds me," replies the hanyou. "Kaede-baba, should we test your ideas about what happened to Kagome?"

"Hai, Inuyasha, you are right. We should indeed test Kagome's powers. Kagome, child please grab you bow and come with me." With that she leaves the hut. Kagome grabs her bow and follows as does all the others.

Coming to the forest, the older Miko asks Kagome to focus her powers and try to hit the tree in front of her. Doing as she was asked Kagome lets the arrow fly with a large trail of purple energy. Upon impact with the arrow the tree explodes from the energy. The others gasp as they look on in amazement. Testing her distance the Miko asks Kagome to shoot an arrow at a tree some distance away. Never being able to hit something so far before she doubts she can but tries anyways. Repeating the process of putting her abilities into the arrow she lets the second one fly. Many yards away the tree she was aiming at again explodes like the first.

Afterwards she wavers and almost falls to her knees but is stopped by the quick reflexes of a certain hanyou who keeps her on her feet but doesn't loosen his grip. "Thanks Inuyasha. I don't know what happened, but I think it took a bit out of me.

"Tis as I thought. Child your powers have been unlocked. Ye hold within yourself one of the greatest powers I have ever seen. Not even my sister, who was more powerful then I, had the amount of power that you possess. But since you are not use to the immense drain on your energy you can only use it a few times at full power. As you use it more, you will be able to do it more times. Beware the drain upon your body. I shudder to think what might happen if you use up all your energy. Ye think have enough energy to use the bow one more time. But if ye where to use it a fourth time, I don't think ye could not survive it."

"Hai, Kaede-baachan. I don't think I want to find that out personally either." She replies while leaning up against Inuyasha's chest while she recovers her energy.

"Kaede-sama, she can use arrows with less energy can she not?" asks the young taiji-ya walking up to her sister.

"Hai, she can. But I do not think she realized how much power she put into the arrows when she did it. It may take some adjustment on her part to get them to the energy level she wants." The older Miko looks thoughtfully at the first tree that is now just a pile of splinters.

Sitting on his perch on the fire cat's ear Myouga watches all that has transpired. 'This young girl is to truly be a powerful force.'

"Well, Kagome-sama, your arrows have always helped us before. I think that they will be even more of an asset to our group now," the monk said while looking at Kagome.

"Hai, I agree Houshi-dono. This group will now be even stronger then ever before. Ye all know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Ye work together as a group for a common goal. And together there is nothing ye all can't accomplish." With that the older Miko turned back to the group. "But in the mean time, come. We need to prepare to go to Kagome's time.

With that the others turn to go back to the hut. Inuyasha still holding on to Kagome who is still a bit weak from her energy drain looks down at the girl. She looks back up at him and smiles weakly. "Looks like even though I have gained some powers I still need you to protect me, if only from my own weakness. But then again, is it really weakness to ask for help from another or is it that maybe one becomes stronger when one knows their own limitations."

"Feh, you are stronger now then ever before. But I will still protect you like I promised." With that he lets go of her and offers her his back to climb up on.

"You know. You got to quite doing this. I might get to use to it." She chuckles lightly and gets on.

"Quite doing what?" he asks puzzled.

"Quite being so nice. But don't get me wrong I like it. It is better then being called a weak human."

"But you are a weak human. And I am not being nice. I just promised your mother to watch out for you."

"Thank you Inuyasha, I am grateful." Smiling she lays her head upon his shoulder and they set off after the others.

Once inside the hut, Inuyasha sets her down by the fire. The rest are gathering their items as if they where about to go on a journey. Kirara comes over to Kagome and sits down on her lap. A certain flea jumps up to Kagome's shoulder and asks, "Lady Kagome, I was wondering. Have you thought about the reasoning behind being able to travel through time using the well?"

"Actually, no. I was always thinking that it was the Shikon no Tama creating the actual portal. I never understood why it used the well."

Head down and arms folded the flea replies, "Maybe we will have these questions answered from the voices as well."

"It would be interesting to find out, that is for sure," replies the young Miko.

With everyone ready to go to Kagome's time they all set out to the well. Inuyasha keeps a close eye on Kagome to make sure she still has recovered from her earlier tests. Once at the well, Kagome hands each member a shard. She says, "Sango and I will try first, and if it works I will come back."

Both Sango and Kagome sit upon the lip of the well, holding hands they drop down into the well together, while the others watch. The blue light surrounds them both and they appear on Kagome's side. "It worked." Kagome smiles at Sango. "Go ahead and climb up to the top. Leave Hiraikotswu next to the well. I will be right back."

Sango nods and starts climbing the ladder to the top of the well, as Kagome climbs the ladder slightly before jumping back down and back to the feudal age. Once back Inuyasha jumps down and grabs her to help her back up. "Well, it worked. Sango is on the other side. Inuyasha, would you take Kaede-baachan next please."

Inuyasha nods and offers his back to Kaede, who climbs on. He then proceeds to jump into the well where both suddenly disappear.

"Kirara and Myouga will go with me when he gets back. Miroku, you will go with Inuyasha, alright."

"Certainly Lady Kagome," replies the monk.

Inuyasha suddenly jumps out of the well. "Kaede-baba is waiting with Sango."

"Ok, I will take Kirara and Myouga now. Wait a few and then bring Miroku," she said while grabbing the fire cat in her arms and the flea riding on the cat. "Are you guys ready?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama," comes a small voice along with a slight nod from Kirara.

"Alright, then here we go." And with that they jump into the well.

"Truly an amazing thing. Being able to go through time by using this well." Miroku says will looking down into it. "Hard to believe a dry well would have such an important purpose."

After waiting a few more moments Inuyasha grabs Miroku and jumps into the well.

*To be continued*

Banshee ~ Ok, folks, I am not sure if I am getting the spelling correct for the suffixes added to the names. I know that like Inuyasha calls Myouga "Myouga-jiji" where as Kagome calls him "Myouga-jichan". 

My trouble is that I have seen Kagome call Kaede "Kaede-baachan", but is it "bachan" or "baachan"? The buggers who did the English translations on my DVD's spelled it both ways. *sigh*

Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. It only took one chapter to get thru the first half of the day. That must be some kind of record for me. Then again… I went from 7 pages a chapter to 12. Those extra pages help. Let me know if it is to long though. Personally, I like them longer, cause I can add the detail I like. Anyways, let me know what you.


	6. Chapter Six The Era of Change

Rating - PG-13 (although may change at a later date to R...I don't know yet for.) for Inuyasha language (geeze, go figure) Fighting (now that is unusual for Inuyasha right?) and all that other stuffs. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company...but I keep searching for him on E-bay. Maybe one day I will get lucky! (Geeze, I may just have to settle for an Inuyasha stuffed animal. :'( )

Like I said, tis my first time, so be gentle, that doesn't mean go easy, but it does mean, be sure to explain something if you don't like it. **Don't just flame… explain!** But don't forget to let me know if I am doing something right. :P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Whispers of a Well and The Fate of Them All

Chapter Six ~ The Era of Change

After jumping out of the well, Miroku sets his staff by the other's weapons and they go join the others who have gathered outside the well house. Kagome, after collecting back all the shards, is giving a small tour of the grounds before taking them inside. They all can't get over the sights and sounds they hear, let alone the size of Kagome's home. "Actually we are lucky that we live here at the shrine. We have land and trees, most don't have that, and they live in homes that are stacked on top of each other."

"The shrine is quite impressive child, and I see the God Tree is also here at the shrine," states Kaede.

"Hai, I don't know how many times I had seen it here and just though of it as a large tree before I came to your time," Kagome smiles. "Although my grandfather was always trying to tell me of its history. Well, lets go in and introduce you to my family." With that she takes the group inside.

As soon as Kagome walks in the door she is tackled by Shippou, "Hey you all made it! Everyone is in the living room."

Everyone follows Kagome as they walk into the living room. Mrs. Higurashi looks up from the television as they enter, and stands up. "Welcome everyone. I see you all made it through the well. That is wonderful."

Souta, and Grandpa both stand up as well after turning of the T.V. Kagome starts the introductions. "Well, let me introduce everyone." Walking up to her mother she says, "This is my mother Mrs. Higurashi. My Grandpa, Mr. Higurashi, and my younger brother Souta."

Each give a small bow as introduced. 

Kagome then proceeds walking over to Kaede, "This is Kaede-baachan. Sango-san with Kirara, and Miroku-sama."

Myouga (being the flea he is) jumps over to Mrs. Higurashi's cheek and starts sucking. Mrs. Higurashi smacks her cheek and the flattened flea flutters down to the ground. Kagome states with her eyes rolling, "And that is Myouga-jichan."

"It is an honor to meet you all," states the monk who bows deeply.

Sango in turn bows, "I am honored as well to meet the family of the one I call sister."

Mrs. Higurashi says, "Please come in and sit. It is great to finally meet you all face to face. We have heard so much about you all. I hope you will make yourselves at home here. Would anyone care for something to drink? Tea, coffee, or some soda?"

Kaede after sitting down on the couch replies, "Hai, tea would be fine." The others make their request as they go to sit.

"Alright, Kagome can help me get the drinks," smiles Mrs. Higurashi.

"May I be of some assistance?" asks Sango.

"Sure Sango, come on, I will show you the kitchen," replies Kagome.

With that the Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome with Shippou on her shoulder, and Sango with Kirara in her arms, go into the kitchen.

Souta then asks everyone, "What's it like in the feudal era? Do you guys fight a lot of evil demons?"

Miroku smiles, "Well, we certainly have fought our far share of them."

Souta looks at him and asks, "You have the curse in your hand, ni? I am sure you will kill that evil jerk before to long. My sister says it sucks up everything around. That is a handy attack. To bad it is a curse." He smiles as he adds the last of it with the fascination of one so young.

The ladies return with trays with everyone's drinks. Handing everyone their drinks they then sit down. Mama turns to look at Kaede and says, "I must thank you for taking such good care of my daughter after she fell through the well, and guiding her."

Kaede replies, "Kagome's presence in our time was a shock. The villages thought she was either youkai or spy. After the battle with the centipede I realized her purpose. I consider her something akin to family, like the rest of the group."

Shippou pipes in, "Like Inuyasha said, we are the world's most messed up pack!" And with that he falls down on the ground and starts laughing. Which causes Souta to giggle too.

Grandfather watching this all asks, "What exactly is this pack in which you speak?"

Myouga who had taken his spot on Inuyasha explains. "Well, since Inuyasha is a Inu Youkai, they think in terms of packs as a group banded together for a common goal. In this case the hunt for Naraku and the Shikon no Tama shards. Inuyasha-sama and Lady Kagome brought this group together so they are considered pack leaders. I think Inuyasha-sama's father would be quite pleased with his youngest sons choice in pack members."

"Feh, I didn't have a choice, Kaede-baba bound to Kagome with these beads, Shippou just followed us, Kagome asked Miroku and Sango to come with us in our hunt for Naraku."

"Even so Inuyasha-sama, you have a very strong pack none the less," replied the flea.

Kagome noticing Inuyasha's discomfort looks over at her mother and smiles. "Mama, how about we take everyone out for ice-cream. We can find everyone some clothes and then that way they can see more of my time."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, dear. How does that sound to you all?"

Everyone nods in agreement, eager to see more of Kagome's time.

"I think Miroku can use some of father's old clothes. Inuyasha why don't you take him up to the guest room and help him select something. I will take Sango up to my room and find her something. Mama, can you help Kaede-baachan find some clothes? Shippou is already dressed so that won't be a problem. Alright, lets go get ready." With that she grabs Sango's arm and heads up to her room.

Sango looking around her bedroom sits on her bed. "This is where you sleep? It is very soft." 

"Hai, this is the one thing I wish I could bring with me back to your time." she says with a giggle.

"I can see why," she says as she lies back on the bed.

After some looking around, Kagome decides to give Sango a pink sundress and a matching pink ribbon to tie back her hair. Finding her matching sandals for the outfit she gives them to Sango. She shows her how to put everything on and then leaves the room. She hears the others shuffling around getting dressed and then walks downstairs. Picking up all the cups she takes them into the kitchen and puts them into the sink. Going back upstairs she knocks on her bedroom door. "Everything ok in there?"

"Hai, almost ready."

Walking back downstairs she washes out the cups waiting for everyone to finish. Turning around she sees Inuyasha back in the outfit he was wearing earlier that day. "The Bouzu is almost ready, and should be down shortly."

"Sango said she was almost…"

Suddenly there is a voice upstairs, "Henti!" and a loud smack.

Laughing Kagome says, "Correction, I guess they are finished. Lets go check for damages."

"Feh, lecherous bouzu. You would think he would have learned not to do that by now."

"I think he does it because he likes her," she winks. And with that they head upstairs.

Sango meets them at the stairs. Giggling Kagome says, "I take it Miroku-sama liked your outfit."

Sango blushes, "Well he could have just said so, he didn't have to show me too." Then scowls. 

Kaede and Mrs. Higurashi come to the stairs. "Well, I think he got the message now," laughs Mrs. Higurashi. With that the ladies head towards the front door, leaving the hanyou to collect the monk up off the floor.

"Since it is summer time you all can get away with wearing your shoes. Where are Kirara and Myouga?" Kagome asks.

"I think they might be outside with Shippou and Souta," replies her grandfather who comes to the front door.

Grabbing Sango's arm she replies, "Ok, we will go get them, and meet you by the steps of the shrine."

Walking outside and walking towards the God Tree where she hears the kids playing she says, "So what do you think?"

Sango looks over at the girl puzzled, "what do I think of what?"

Smiling shyly, "about how the guys are dressed?"

"The clothing is interesting to say the least," Sango replies.

"I picked out that shirt for Inuyasha when we went shopping the other day. I have to admit, I like him better in form fitting clothes then the red outfit he wears," blushing.

"Hai, I can see your point. Miroku-sama isn't to bad on the eye in his new clothes either. But he looses his charm with his actions."

Laughing at this Kagome can't help but agree. "You know, just between me and you, I think the guys are too good looking, we will have to be careful about the other girls in my time. The two guys would be considered a very good catch." She winks at her sister. "Three of my friends from school have already met Inuyasha and were practically drooling. Thank goodness we had his ears covered or else they would have been all over him trying to rub them." Which made Sango gasp and Kagome laugh. "In my time people don't fear demons, least ones who is eating ice-cream with their friend. 

"I have to wonder if there are any demons in your time if they wouldn't know one by just looking at him," Sango states.

"Well, actually, it would be simple enough to explain his looks here. I think youkai and hanyou are here in my time. But they are either not evil or the general public just doesn't know about them."

"How different your time is."

"Hai, but in a way, that is good. It means that both races learned to live together peacefully."

"I guess so." Sango replies as they get to the God Tree.

Kagome calls to the boys, "Come on, the others are ready to go. Let's go get some ice-cream."

"YEAH!" cry both boys as Shippou jumps into Kagome's arms and Kirara jumps up into Sango's arms.

"Myouga are you here?" asks the Miko.

"Hai, my lady."

"Ok, just checking. No jumping onto anyone while we are out. Stay on Kirara or Inuyasha if you wish. I don't know how to explain you to someone in my time."

"I shall ride with Inuyasha-sama so I may be able to see more," replies the flea.

And with that they go back to meet up with the rest of the group by the shrine steps.

Myouga jumps up to his normal spot on Inuyasha, and they head out. Sango suddenly asks Kagome, "What about Kirara's extra tail?"

"Just so long as she doesn't change into her larger self, people will just think she is a normal cat with an extra tail," Kagome says while looking over at the cat.

Shippou jumps down and joins Souta in front. Mrs. Higurashi and Kaede, dressed in a skirt and simple white blouse, walk after them, as she answers any questions the older Miko may have.

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome walk together. Miroku, dressed in a plain black collar shirt with long sleeves to hid his arm being bound in beads and black slacks, can't keep from looking at all the girls in their outfits. He has seen Kagome's clothes and realizes that it is a common thing for girls to show as much leg as they do. 'There is a definite bonus to living in this time.' he thinks.

Kagome on the other hand can't help but notice where his eyes are and says, "Don't you dare ask any of them to bare you a heir. I don't think I could explain to the police that you are from the past and that is your normal self."

"Why Lady Kagome I would dream of it. Who are these 'po-lice' that you speak of?"

"They are the peace keepers here. They enforce the laws and keep the area safe."

"Ah, I see," he replies simply.

Myouga notices cars driving down the street and asks, "Lady Kagome, what are those carriages and where are the horses?"

"They are called automobiles, or cars. The larger ones are called trucks. There are no horses pulling them. They are moved by something called an engine, but the engine power is called horsepower because of the fact that horses where once used. The engine is hard to explain as how it works. If you look up you can see a plane flying overhead. An engine powers it but the engine is much, much larger. They are used to transport many people over long distances in a much shorter time."

"People can fly in the air?" ask an astonished Sango.

"Hai, we have been doing so for many years now. We even have the ability to travel to the moon. But only a select few have actually done so. They have trained to explore space and the moon."

"Truly amazing indeed," replies the monk.

Laughing Kagome says, "Remind me to take you to a sci-fi movie one of these days."

"Feh, what is a 'mo-vie'?" Inuyasha asks looking at her.

"A movie is like our T.V. only much bigger. Many people sit down in a theater and watch the screen as the movie plays. It is considered great entertainment."

"Dear, I had an idea." Mrs. Higurashi looking back at them continues. "Your friends called while you where getting your friends. They wanted to know if you could go to the movies with them tonight. How about after dinner you younger ones go so your girlfriends can get to know your friends. I am sure Kaede-sama and I can keep ourselves occupied." Looking over at the older Miko who nods. "Besides, from what I hear, you don't know when you will be able to relax again, so you might as well enjoy what little time you have."

"Would you all like to see a movie tonight before we go back?" Kagome asks everyone?

The group nods yes, and Souta replies, "Ugh, I think I will stay home and play on my computer. I know better to get involved with those girls."

Shippou comes over and jumps into Kagome's arms, "Can I stay with Souta? I like playing on his computer."

Nodding yes, "Hai, Shippou-chan dear, you certainly can. I am glad you and Souta are getting along so well. I know it can't be easy for you traveling around without anyone your own age."

"That is ok, I like being with you. Inuyasha is boring and doesn't like to play when you are gone. But Kirara and I play a lot, she is a lot of fun to play with."

"Well, I am glad," she says while giving him a big hug.

"Feh, I am not boring. You are just annoying." Inuyasha states while glaring down at the kitsune snuggled in Kagome's arms.

Sticking out his tongue at the hanyou, "Hai, you are. And you are mean to me. Kagome is nice to me. She likes me better."

Twitching his eyebrow, "No, she just feels sorry for you, runt."

Laughing Kagome decides to stop them before Inuyasha forgets his promise to not bopping the little guy. "Ok, enough you two. The way you are acting you would think you where actually brothers. You two sound like me and Souta sometimes, geeze."

"Feh, like I would want to be related to that twerp." Grumbling the hanyou crosses his arms and looking away.

"Same goes for me dog boy!" Shippou too crosses his arms and looks the other way.

The others of course notice this and start laughing. "You two are just too much!" Kagome starts laughing even harder and hugs the little one.

"Feh!" Looking back at Kagome wondering what she meant by that and notices the poise the similar poise the kitsune has taken he blushes, looks away, and uncrosses his arms. 

With that they come to the ice-cream shop and enter. After getting a chocolate cone for Shippou, Souta, and Inuyasha. A strawberry cone for Sango and Kagome, a dish of vanilla for Kirara (with a spoon), and a vanilla cone for the rest, they go and sit down.

Souta and Inuyasha start on their cones right away. Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kaede watch the others eat theirs and taste theirs. Kagome takes a spoonful of Kirara's and puts it in a little bowl with a little spoon (that Mrs. Higurashi brought from her old china doll set), and sets it down for Myouga.

"It was a good idea to bring that Mama."

"Hai, I thought so. I am just glad that it is the right size for you Myouga. At least I know I will have a full service for you for dinner."

"My thanks to you Mrs. Higurashi-sama." Replies the flea as he digs into his ice cream.

"This is simply incredible. What is it exactly?" asks Miroku.

"Frozen milk with sugar and other ingredients to make the flavor you want." Mrs. Higurashi states. "It is quite a big hit with people in our time. Especially during the summer months."

"I can see why," he replies.

"I am glad you like it. My father isn't too fond of ice cream though. That is why he stayed home. Besides, he had to watch over the shrine incase anyone stopped by."

After some more small talk everyone finishes their ice cream and head back out to return to the shrine. Walking past a man dressed in a business suit the older Miko, Monk, and demons give him a sharp look. With a smile and a nod the man continues walking passed them.

"What was that about?" asks Kagome's mother.

"Did ye not notice he was a youkai?" Kaede replies.

"He was? How can you tell?"

"His energy was defiantly that of a youkai. But none of it was evil."

"But he looked human to me," Mrs. Higurashi says with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hai, he did. I believe maybe the youkai here learned how to hide their demon form like Shippou does with his tail. In order to fit in," answered the monk.

"That explains it then," Kagome with a relieved look.

Kaede looks over at her and asks, "Explains what child?"

Kagome looks over at her, "I have had really odd feelings about people when I pass by them. Even more so after I had started going back in time. They felt like youkai or hanyou, but they didn't look like them. I always thought it was odd, now I understand. It is a relief actually. I thought I was going insane for a while."

Inuyasha looking at her, "How often do you feel like that?"

"Actually a lot. I have a couple of teachers who are, and quite a few students. Now I feel better. I don't mind going to school with them, I just didn't like the feeling and not being able to understand why. Now that I know it will be easier," she said with a smile.

'Demon children with human children, tis truly a different time indeed,' thinks the older Miko.

Laughing suddenly Kagome quickly apologizes. "Sorry, I just realized why my history teacher has been pestering me about my 'sickness' as of late. I guess since he is a youkai he knew I wasn't sick."

Mrs. Higurashi looks at her daughter, "Perhaps I can help with that dear. I can tell him you are going through Miko training and that it takes you out of school, and also ask him to keep it quite since Miko's aren't trained as often as they once where. I am sure I can convince him to inform the other youkai what is going on and to keep the 'secrete' as well. I think if your energy has increased, that would be a good cover story."

"Hai, thanks mama."

"No problem dear. If anyone has any problems afterwards, please let me know. I will try to take care of it as soon as possible."

"I will mama."

Everyone walks up the steps and enter the house. Mrs. Higurashi looks at everyone; "I think it would be better if everyone remained in his or her clothes right now, until it is time to go. Just incase someone stops by. It will be easier that way."

They all nod, and proceed into the living room with her.

Kagome on the other hand heads to the phone with Inuyasha behind her. "I am going to call the girls and tell them I am inviting friends with us to the movies," she gives him a wink.

"Feh" he walks into the kitchen to get a soda, but only as an excuse to listen in on the conversation on the phone. He found out earlier that he could hear both the person speaking and the one on the other end.

Dialing Yura's number she gets her friend on the phone.

"Oi, girl. Ok, spill it. Who is he, and where on earth did you find him?"

Laughing she replies, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me!" come the answer from the phone.

Deciding on something close to the truth she continues, "About a year ago I went for a walk in a forest, and I got lost. I found him leaning up against a tree. Granted our first meeting was anything but pleasant. He didn't like me to much."

Listening in the hanyou had to smirk, 'If wanting to kill someone is considered not liking someone to much then I would have to agree.'

"So how did you end up eating ice cream at the mall?"

"Well, after spending time together we became good friends."

"So I guess he is the one you where talking about earlier when we where trying to hook you up with Hojo? The selfish, baka I believe you called him."

"That was a long time ago, and yes, it was. Something was going on, and he didn't want me to come home. He didn't think tests where more important then what we where doing. He still doesn't."

'Damn straight I don't' he frowns.

"What was going on? What could be more important then tests? Is this why you are missing school so much?"

"I will tell you this, but you MUST keep it to yourself. Do you promise?"

"Hai"

"Ok, well the truth of the fact is no, I have not been sick. I have been going through Miko training. It is very important because I was born with Miko abilities and need to be able to control them so people don't get hurt." 'Mama idea about training is a good one. It is close to the truth.'

"A Miko! I didn't think there where any around anymore!" Yura gasps.

"Hai, there are a few around. My family thought it would be better to tell people I was sick so they wouldn't be afraid of me."

"Ah, I see. Well, don't you think you could of at least told your best friend?"

"Well, I wanted to wait until I was ready. I didn't think you would mind, but I was afraid of others thinking I was something they should shun. You know how people treat those they think as odd. Besides, not only that, but the friends of those they consider odd are also treated differently, and I didn't want you all to go through it."

"Well, I don't care what others think. You're my friend and that is all that matters. I am glad you told me though."

"Hai, I am glad I told you too. It feels better to know I can talk to someone about it here. Normally I just have my family that I can talk to about it. Or the friends I train with. Speaking of which, they have come by for a visit with my family. I head you asked to go to the movies tonight. Well, I was wondering if I could bring Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango."

"Sure, the more the merrier I always say. I would love to meet your friends."

"Thanks, by the way, just to let you know. Miroku is already taken so don't get any idea. Well, he isn't actually truly spoken for. Sango hasn't admitted her feelings for him, but I know she likes him. Miroku on the other hand likes her but won't admit to it either."

"Ah, sounds interesting."

"Actually it is quite interesting to watch." Kagome giggles.

"So, have you admitted your feelings to Inuyasha yet?"

She gasps, "Ni!"

Suddenly looking over towards where the girl is talking on the phone, he to repeats the Miko, 'Ni!'

Laughing Yura continues, "Oh, please, don't act shocked. It doesn't take a genius to understand why you weren't interested in Hojo. Heck, if I had a friend like Inuyasha look my way I sure as heck wouldn't be interested in Hojo either."

"Well, it isn't like that. Actually I never really had time for a boyfriend what with my 'training' and schoolwork to catch up on." 

'What is a boyfriend? They wanted this Hojo person to become her boyfriend?' bringing a scowl to his face. 'I don't know what it is, but for some reason I don't like it.'

"And besides, he is already promised to someone else. So any feelings I may have are not an issue," the Miko continues. 'Geeze, I hope Inuyasha can't hear this. I would never be able to look him straight in the eyes again!'

(Of course he is listening) 'She has feelings for me?' he blushes.

"Ah, so you do like him."

"I repeat, he has someone, so my feelings for him are not an issue," she starts blushing.

"Ah, a one-sided love, ni?"

"You don't give up do you?" 

"Nope, and I won't until you admit it."

Sighing she replies quietly, "Alright! You know it is a good thing we are friends, Yura. Yes, I do. I have the longest time. But since he has someone else, I have settled for his friendship. And that is enough."

'She loves me?!?' an astonished hanyou gasps. 'She loves me but has settled for my friendship because of my commitment.' Suddenly he remembers what his voice told him before. "_Think hard before you complete your promise. For many lives will be changed if that promise comes to pass."_ 'The voice knew she had feelings for me. I can't believe she loves me, I am a hanyou.'

Shaking his head, 'but isn't it her who said she was honored to know me. She acts like being a hanyou doesn't mean that which I have always been reminded of growing up. That being a hanyou I had no place in the world of youkai or human. I just don't understand. She was the first person to accept me the way I am. She was the one who helped me when I was human, hanyou, and youkai. She was the one who said she just wanted to be by my side, and has done so no matter what form I have been. Even Kikyou tried to make me choose one. Kagome on the other hand just accepts me for me. Why?'

Yura sighs, "Girl you are hopeless."

Continuing in a hushed voice, "I know."

"Alright, well, I will tell the others, what time do you want to meet?"

Realizing the conversation is about to end he heads into the living room with the others who are chatting away. But still thinking hard on all that he had heard.

Thinking Kagome suggests, "How about 6:00?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok, see you then."

"Hai" Yura replies then hangs up.

And with that Kagome hangs up the phone and joins the rest of the group in the living room.

*To be continued*

Banshee ~ *sigh* Ah well, I am still a goober. I guess I am going to be having a few chapters per day for the gang. I can't help it cause it's just too much fun having everyone interact as much as they do. Please excuse me... I am trying to keep them to 12 pages, but this chapter went a little bit longer. Hope you don't mind.


	7. Chapter Seven Forgiveness and Acceptanc...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and company...but I keep searching for him on E-bay. Maybe one day I will get lucky! (You know, I suddenly have the urge to start singing, "Oh, where or where has my little dog gone…" for some reason. Muawahahaha! *I am so evil*)

**Don't just flame… explain!** But don't forget to let me know if I am doing something right. :P

**Feedback ~ Reviews: **Thanks, I am glad you like the story so far. I am a happy little goober. Keep those reviews coming, they help a lot! **:D**

Sailor Mini Venus ~ *sight* You know, I am seriously thinking about coming up with a fic on the many ways for Inuyasha to give Hojo a clue about his 'chances' with Kagome. Actually, I have another FanFic that I am writting right now (no title... but I have about 120 hand written pages to it so far), that has Hojo with a bit more of a threat... but in this one.. I am going to have some fun. **^.~**

Jschu23 ~ **:)** Do you know the actual english translations to any of the Inu songs??? PLEASE if you do, let me know.. I would really like to know. I think my husband finally gave up fighting it... He just ordered the second batch of DVD's off of E-bay. YEAH!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Whispers of a Well and The Fate of Them All**

**Chapter Seven ~ Forgiveness and Acceptance**

Helping her mother get everyone drinks Kagome tells her mother most of what happened on the phone. Telling her she told Yura that she was gone from school not due to illness but because she was going through Miko training, also that the gathering was set for 6pm. She decided to leave out the whole episode about a certain hanyou out.

"It is good that you told her. Maybe she can help you with school, by making sure you are caught up."

"Hai, I feel bad though not being able to tell her the whole truth. But at least I am not out-right lying about being sick anymore."

"Don't worry dear. I am sure in the end she will understand. She is your friend after all."

"You are right. Shall I start setting the table?"

"Hai, please. I will start dinner in a moment, will you please make sure your friends are comfortable. I need to find my father and let him know dinner will be ready shortly."

"Ok, mama."

With that the girl walks back into the living room, and her mother walks out to find her father. Finding him sweeping the walkway she decides it is time to have a chat with him.

"Father, we need to talk."

"What about daughter?"

"You know perfectly well what about. We have a house full of guests and you are out here sweeping. If I didn't know better I would think you didn't want to get along with Kagome's other family."

"How can she have demons as family!" he snorts.

"Damn it dad, you are the worst some times. Do you have any idea how your remarks make Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others feel? She accepts them all for who they are. Not how they where born. Did you know Inuyasha has been alone in the world since he was five? His father died protecting his human mate and she died protecting Inuyasha. He grew up knowing only hatred. Youkai would try to kill him for being part human, and humans would fear him for being part demon. Do you know how that must of affected him?"

"He is a demon, what would it matter?"

"From what Kagome tells me, he fell in love once many years ago with a Miko. Actually it was with the older sister of Kaede. They were both deceived by Naraku who made them think the other had betrayed them. She pinned him to the God Tree because of it, and she died as a result of the wounds that Naraku gave her in Inuyasha's form. I am actually wondering if she truly loved him though. She wanted him to use the Shikon no Tama to make a wish to become human so that the jewel would vanish and she could be a normal woman. Inuyasha doesn't seem to realize this. He feels guilty for her death to the point of promising to go to hell with the dead Miko once he destroys Naraku."

"He probably told her that in order to gain sympathy from Kagome."

Sighing, "No, she saw the promise first hand. She is trying to show him the love and understanding he never had growing up. The others do as well. A demon hunter, a monk, and the sister of the one who killed him, all stand by him in friendship. Did it ever occur to you that maybe not all demons are evil? I found out today that Youkai and Hanyou both exist still in our world. You have met Mr. Hikaru right?"

"Kagome's history teacher?"

"Hai, did you know he was a youkai? Kagome has teachers and fellow students who are youkai or hanyou. Yet nothing has ever happened to any of them. Why do you think that is?"

"But the scrolls, the teachings…" he replies with astonishment.

"Are written by men who may not have known any different. Kagome travels back in time and has made friends whose class and race defies everything they ever knew back then. Don't you ever wonder why? Why it is that Kagome alone has been able to do it?"

"No, I never thought…"

"You know how Kagome is. She judges a person based who they really are. Not what people assume they are cause they where born one way or another. It is something common in our time. I have a feeling that maybe, just maybe, there was a reason why our well opened up when it did. Whoever created the well needed a catalyst for change. To do so they needed someone strong enough to take a stand and speak out against prejudice. In Kagome's mind, race, religion, or class makes no difference, the difference is what's inside."

"Perhaps you are right daughter."

"Please, please, try to understand things from their perspective. In our house right now are people who have seen more death and tragedy then one person should ever have to live through. There is a monk who doesn't know when the curse on his hand will kill him like it has the past two generations. A demon hunter who lost her entire village on a whim from an evil man, and has her younger brother as his servant. A Miko, whose older sister was killed by the same man to taint a jewel. A little orphan who is no more then Souta's age, whose father was killed because he protected some jewel shards and considers Kagome as his adopted mother. And Inuyasha, the boy who never had the chance to be a kid because of hatred in the world and now must battle to save the very world that has so far shunned him. Kagome is holding all of these people together, she is special enough to be able to do it too."

"Hai that she is."

"So if she wants to show them what life is like as a normal person once in awhile so they don't loose themselves into deep despair over the fact they must fight for the very lives of everyone, never knowing if they will live to see tomorrow. I hope you will find it in your heart to let go of this notion that all demons are evil and remember that these demons are the ones keeping your granddaughter safe from harm while she is gone. If she trusts them with her life, shouldn't you at least trust them in your home?"

"You are right daughter. I have judged them poorly without even knowing them. I was going by what I had read instead of what was before me. For that I am sorry. Kagome is lucky to have a mother as caring as you."

"And Inuyasha is lucky to have Kagome be as trusting as she is to him. Perhaps there is a greater meaning to her going into the well. Maybe she is the one who helps bring about a change… a change, that it seems, is way overdue."

"Hai"

"Well, anyways, I must go and start dinner. Kagome is taking Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha to the movies with her girlfriends later tonight. We will have to entertain Kaede and Myouga. Souta is going to play with Shippou."

"Very well, I will go inside and correct my mistake."

"Thank you, Father. I appreciate it, and I am sure Kagome would too."

Both walk up to the house and step inside.

Mrs. Higurashi enters the kitchen to prepare dinner while her father walks into the living room where Kagome is showing them the T.V.

"We get the news from around the world, along with sports, movies, different half-hour or hour long shows, which are like movies only they continue on every week. It is pretty interesting if you don't have anything to do."

Shippou pipes up from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. "I like cartoons!"

Kagome nuzzles him; "I see Souta was showing you all the fun things already."

"They are really neat! Kagome, can you bring crayons and paper with you next time we go home. Souta showed me them and I would like to draw."

"Of course Shippou-chan. On one condition, you draw me a pretty picture to put up in my room, ok?"

"Hai, of course I will!" he gives her a big hug around the neck and she hugs him back.

Watching his granddaughter interact with the little kitsune. 'It is true, she loves him dearly and acts like any mother would to their child.' He continues to look around. 'Even though they faces are relaxed, their eyes tell much. They have seen more bloodshed and sorrow then any one should. And I was wrong to treat them in such a manor. It is time to make amends for that.'

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. My daughter has started on dinner. I believe I need to apologize to everyone especially Shippou and Inuyasha."

The hanyou and kitsune look uncertainly at him as the others look on.

"I have wronged you and my actions and words where unfounded. I had based my thoughts on something I did not have first hand knowledge of and it was wrong of me. I should have trusted my granddaughter, who accepts you as her family. I have come to realize that not all of what I have read about youkai is true. Not all of them are evil. They are like people, there are good ones as well as bad ones, and you can't judge them all the same."

Shippou looks over at him curiously. "Does that mean I can come over with Kagome more? Cause dog boy is boring when she isn't there."

"Hai, I would be most honored to have you here," Mr. Higurashi replies.

"Feh, I hope this means you won't be trying to cover me with those darn papers of yours."

"No, Inuyasha, I will not. I am sorry about my past actions. As my daughter said, you are welcome in our home anytime." He continues, "as for the rest of you, please excuse my behavior. I am an old man who didn't want to lose a granddaughter and thought I was protecting her. But I have come to realize that my granddaughter already had that protection. I just didn't want to realize that it wasn't me who was the ones protecting her." And with that he bows to everyone and goes to sit down.

Kagome goes over to her grandfather and gives him a hug. "Thank you grandfather for your understanding," she smiles and then stands up. "Well, I guess I should go help my mother by setting the table. Shippou-chan, will you help me please?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama!" and they go into the kitchen to set the table.

Inuyasha watches the young Miko leave, feeling rather uncomfortable with all that had just happened.

Kaede proceeds to dispel the silence, "Kagome tells me that you have many old scrolls here. I was wondering if it would be possible if I may see them."

Miroku and Myouga ask to see the scrolls as well. And with that they head towards the library where they are kept. Souta goes over and turns on some cartoons. Inuyasha and Sango decide to into the kitchen, as Kirara jumps into Souta's lap for a little catnap.

In the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi is busy getting dinner finished as Kagome and Shippou are setting the table and laughing. Looking up Kagome tells them to pull up a chair and keep her company while she gets the table set. They both sit down as she finishes up setting the table.

"Where are the others?" Mrs. Higurashi asks.

"They are looking at some old scrolls Mr. Higurashi has," Sango answers.

"Ah, so I see he is trying to get along with everyone now. That is good."

"Mama, what did you do?"

"Nothing dear, I just simply showed him the error of his ways about judging people without knowing them first." She adds with a wink.

Kagome rolls her eyes, "Well at least he is trying to make amends for his actions earlier. I am sure Inuyasha will be glad not to have to pull those spell papers off of him every time he comes over." Giggling while she said the last sentence.

"Feh, they never work anyways. You would think he would know that by now."

Mrs. Higurashi answers chuckling, "I think he does, he just doesn't want to admit that they don't. He thinks he is being helpful."

"More like annoying," mutters the hanyou.

"Inuyasha be nice. He thought he was protecting me the only way he knew how. Your great manor wasn't helping the situation any."

Sango laughed, "I could only imagine, no wonder why he was worried about you."

Kagome looked over, "You should have seen everyone the first time Inuyasha came over. We where just sitting down to dinner, and he comes bursting through the door. Grabs my arm and starts dragging me out the door. My mother actually told him to stop and then goes over and starts rubbing his ears to see if they where real." Laughing at the memory of the whole thing.

"Feh, even Souta lined up to be 'next'"

Laughing even harder Sango replies, "I wish I could have seen that!"

Giving a shrug of his shoulders, "Well, right after that Kagome noticed a hair on my coat from the hair demon."

Sango nods, "ah, I remember Kagome telling me about that fight." 

Kagome looks at Sango, "I called my friend and she said they will meet us here at 6:00. The boys are dressed fine, but I think it may get a little too chilly for our outfits. Since we have time before dinner, why don't we go pick out some outfits for tonight?"

"That is a good idea."

"Shippou why don't you go play, I believe Souta should have cartoons on T.V. right now," Kagome looks at Shippou who grins from ear to ear, nods, and then runs off into the living room. "I think Inuyasha can behave for a bit while were upstairs," she winks at Sango. "Besides, mama can keep him in-line if he is bad." With a snort from the hanyou, Kagome and Sango leave the room to go upstairs.

"Feh, she makes it sound like I am a 6 year old."

Laughing Mrs. Higurashi turns around and smiles, "She is only kidding dear. She does it because she knows how you will react. She just likes teasing you. You don't think, she thinks you will misbehave do you?

'She is teasing me?' "No," he admits.

"Well, see, like I said she is just teasing you."

"Why?"

"Because you are her friend. If you can't laugh with your friend then whom can you laugh with?"

'Laugh with your friends… I never though of it that way. Then again, I never really had friends, let alone a reason to laugh.' He is deep in though and doesn't notice Kagome's mother glancing at him.

"You never really had a chance to laugh with your friends have you? I can understand what with everything you are going through. Just don't forget to live life while you are on your quest, even the little things in the end mean much." she turns back to check her cooking. "The good moments in life make the bad one seem more bearable. The joys that you share with your friends make you grow stronger as a group, and in turn makes you remember why it is you fight. To remember only the bad times is not living, and it is not honoring those who you fight for. You fight together as a group. You trust one another with your lives, why not with your hearts and feelings as well. Is not one just as important as the other?"

She realizes the hanyou is listening carefully to her words as she continues, "Naraku destroyed what little happiness you found in life. But in doing so, he also gave you something."

"How so, he killed the woman I loved?"

"Yes he did, and for that I am sure he will pay. But also, he had her bind you to a tree, where years later Kagome unsealed you. You gained friends and a 'pack'. You also learned to trust others. Perhaps there is a reason for everything. Trust once gained is not easily broken. But when the trust is not there, it is easy to believe the worse in people."

Inuyasha puts his head down, "Does one need trust to love?"

"For true love, yes, one needs it. One can love and not trust, but it isn't the same. It creates doubt, and that doubt, in the end, can destroy the love that one thinks they have. I have seen it before many times. But if one has trust in the one they love, nothing anyone can say or do will change that person. That is why people go after true love. You said Inu Youkai mate for life. And when your father chose your brother's mother as a mate, she wasn't faithful and in the end it was seen as if they where never mates. It was because your father couldn't trust her. They trust you for who you are, and do not ask you to change that."

'Mates must be able to trust? Then why was Kikyou so quick to think it was I?' Shaking his head slightly, "Ugh, that is the same question that voice asked. Wait! They don't ask me to change? She is right, None of them have ever asked me to be anything other then who I am.'

"Kagome trusts you with her life. That is a great trust that she has given you. She has befriended you and doesn't care that you are a hanyou. You are Inuyasha; the man she has given both her friendship and trust, and gives you both because she knows you will not betray either of them. The others also have given you their friendship and trust. You mean an awful lot to a lot of people, even if you do not see it yourself."

"Feh, it doesn't matter. I made a promise to go to hell with Kikyou once Naraku is killed."

"Why?"

"Nani?"

"Why did you make that promise?"

"Because she wanted me to come with her to hell."

"Why did she want you to come with her? Does she know you are not the one who killed her?"

"Hai, she knows," he said lowering his ears softly to his head.

"What will become of the others I wonder when you and Kagome are gone?" she asks in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean, 'when Kagome is gone'?" He looks up suddenly at her.

"There is a chance that Kagome may not be allowed to return to your time once the quest is completed. It plagues her mind more then she will admit." She looks at him with sad eyes, "She worries about Sango, Miroku, but Shippou most of all, for he will have lost a second family in a short time. And what will happen to them if she can no longer go back to the past and you fulfill your promise. Many lives will change when your promise is fulfilled. The lives of your pack will change drastically." Turning back to her dinner she thinks, 'I wonder if you knew now how it would affect the others. Would you make the same promise?'

Staring out the window, 'would I make the same promise if I had known then what I knew now? Kagome said she loved me and doesn't want me to be anyone else other then who I am, I am leader of a pack, lives would change if I where to go to hell, and none of them for the better, and Kikyou wanted to change me, and we ended up hating each other thinking the other had betrayed them.' As each of these thoughts go through his mind, his eyes reflect on how he feels about it. 

Watching the emotions running through his eyes, Mrs. Higurashi turns back to the dinner she is preparing. Deciding to ask the question she didn't voice before. "Would you make the same promise today, knowing what you do now?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't have. A pack leader must place the safety and well being of the pack before himself. And I don't think I would have made a promise to a woman who wanted me to change for her," he sighed with his ears drooped. 

"May I give you a bit of motherly advice?" she asks looking over her shoulder at him.

Nodding his head yes she continues, "Whatever you decide to do, please, be sure you are going to be truly happy with that decision. It is the same wish that any parent would have of their children, that they are truly happy in the end. There is no greater reward for a parent then watching their child succeed in life. I hope we can have more talks in the future. I consider you my son, and want only the best for you."

'She thinks of me as a son and wants me to be happy? Would I be happy fulfilling my commitment.'

With that she turns back to her cooking. "Now, can you be a dear and gather everyone up. Dinner is ready."

"Hai, and um, thank you. I would like to 'talk' again." And with that, he walks out of the room.

Going into the living room he tells the kids dinner is ready, then goes to the library and hears them going over certain scrolls and the accuracy. "Mrs. Higurashi wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Hai, thank you Inuyasha."

"Feh," and with that he walks upstairs to get the girls. As he climbs the stairs he hears giggling and talking but he can't make out much of what is said. Knocking on the door, "Oi, dinners ready."

"Thanks Inuyasha, we will be right down."

"Feh, whatever." And with that goes back down to get something to eat wondering what the girls are up to.

Inside the room Kagome looks at Sango, "I think the French braid suits you well. Plus with the outfit we have picked out. I believe the boys are in for a bit of a shock as to just how lady like we can be." She winks at Sango, "Let's go eat. Then we can come back and get changed."

"Hai." Sango thinks while blushing slightly, 'Yes, I wonder what the houshi will think of my outfit.' 

****

***To be continued***

****

****

****

**Banshee ~ **Ok, so like this chapter goes everywhere. But then again, some issues had to be addressed for the characters to advance. I hope I have not lost any of you cause I sort of went deep with this one, but I believe that Inuyasha as a series was suppose too. I will explain.

After watching the episode where he had just barely defeated Sesshomaru for the second time. He had pushed Kagome back into the well (after hugger her… aw, cute!) and she is at school trying to understand why he hugged her. If you get a chance read the words that are shown on her schoolbook, they are in English. It is talking about Martin Luther King and his dream that his children will not be judged by the color of their skins, but instead by their own merits. 

I had truly believed that deep down the series is about more then finding love and looking for jewel shards. It is about respecting one another no matter what you are, or how you are born. Once I read that, I had confirmed this, lest in my own mind.

Ok, and one other thing. I realize that Kagome's family doesn't have chairs around their table where they eat. But I am writing the story, so I say they do. (tee-hee) 


	8. Overview, Comments, & Reviews Ohmy! :P

**Overview, Comments, & Reviews... Oh-my! :P**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~)0(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)0(~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A quick overview on Chapter Eight:**

I am half way done with typing this out but truth be told, I am having a bit of a hard time dealing with Miroku. He keeps trying to grab everyone's butt while at the movies, which of course Sango doesn't like. Eri, Yura, and Arumi are having a grand time watching the whole episode and trying to figure out which is more entertaining… the movie or those two. 

Inuyasha on the other hand gets to meet "that Hobo kid" that the girls where talking about earlier… Of course that doesn't bode well for "that damn idiot's" health, or Inuyasha's back. But one thing is certain; dog breath is going to have some massive explaining to do when they get back to the shrine. He knows it too, trouble is, with him it is always open mouth – insert foot, which then leads to him not only with a foot there, but something else too. (That being dirt) Can Inuyasha spit out what he needs to say? Can he find some duct-tape or some other means to keep Kagome from saying that dreaded word while he struggles to speak? (Oh, soooo sorry about that pun fokes.. I just couldn't help myself. **-.-**) 

(GOOD GREIF! I feel like I am writing a darn teaser for that one stupid show way back… I believe it was called "SOAP") 

One other thing to note, those long lost predictions done by Inuyasha's mother… May not be so lost after all. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~)0(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)0(~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Inuyasha ~ "Aw man... Not more comments from the wench! Doesn't she babble enough after each chap.."**

**Kagome ~ "Sit dog boy!"**

***UMFH***

**Banshee** ~ Hey all I have a couple of things I need to mention… 

First off ~ I didn't mean to take so long with this one. Actually truth be told, when my computer crashed I hand wrote a new Inuyasha fan-fic. So I had sort of lost my train of though with this one, while I was trying to type out the other one… 

**-_-;; **Eh, sorry about that… But I did learn a valuable lesson! Don't do more then one story at a time... otherwise you will derail your train of thought, which isn't that hard seeing as how bad the tracks are to begin with. **.***

Second ~ I have a new one shot-ish that I created that I am pretty happy with that I have posted. It is called:

**_"The Wishing Well."_**

_Description: _Kagome realizes there is a striking similarity to her well and a well known well. Trouble is, hers doesn't echo. 

Please feel free to check it out. **=^.^=**

The one I am typing out right now is called 

**_"Blood Promises of Old"_**  
_Description: _ (2 years after Kagome falls into the well) Inuyasha and Kagome find out that events in the past foretold of there events now. Trouble is that those who foresaw it have to make sure those they are truly ready. Not to mention the fact that those who test them know more about them then they know. Will Inuyasha and Kagome prove themselves worthy to complete the quest and insure the future..? 

Third thing ~ IF and I do mean 'IF' in a WAY later chapter, in this story, ahem, more intimate moment does occur, it will be done on its own chapter and at a different location. (Figured I had to clear that up now!)

And Last but not least ~ I have changed my name to my original writing name… I used this years ago. (Published stuff included) So instead of being Banshee3 on Fan Fiction, I am now £ady ßan§hee 999 (_Lady Banshee 999_ incase you can't see the alt codes) 

Anyways, thanks for being so patient with me. I should have Chapter Eight posted no later then Sunday.

Brightest of Blessings! **^.~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~)0(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)0(~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **Feedback ~ Reviews (those nice notes I have gotten ^.^)**

**Jschu23 ~** Thanks for the links! **:)** I didn't like not knowing what the songs where…lol. I have been faithfully watching the new episodes every night. And did you notice that Kouga's voice was actually the same voice as Piccolo's voice (spelling) from DBZ? Personally I also think it sounds an awful lot like Wolverine from X-men Evolution. But then again… it is probably just me! **:P** (I guess I will just have to watch the credits more closely.) 

**Harmony ~** I am trying honest.** :)** I am glad you want to read more. That means I am doing something right. YEAH! *giggles*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~)0(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)0(~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	9. Chapter Eight The Truth Behind Rest and...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and company...but I keep searching for him on E-bay. Maybe one day I will get lucky! (UGH! They lie... you can't find everything on E-bay. Grrrr... Oh, well, guess I just have to keep trying.)

**Don't just flame… explain!** But don't forget to let me know if I am doing something right. Please, I would love your reviews. Let me know what you think about the story so far. :)

**Feedback ~ Reviews**

**Roh Talin ~** Thanks for the complement. I am glad you like the detail… I am trying to do my best. :)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The Whispers of a Well and The Fate of Them All**

**Chapter Eight ~ The Truth Behind Rest and Relaxation**

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table discussing different topics. Even Kirara and Myouga have spots, although Myouga's is on the table and Kirara is the chair for the space being used by Myouga. Kagome helps her mother bring the plates to everyone while the discussions continue around the table. 

Inuyasha is silent through it all, watching everyone else. 'They seem so happy right now. Mrs. Higurashi is correct, they need this to help remember what times where like before all the chaos.'

Looking over at him she notices him watching others. Kagome leans over towards him, "Is everything ok, Inuyasha."

"Hai" he glances over at her and notices her concern in her eyes. "I was just thinking that is all."

"Oh"

Noticing her still glancing over at him he replies softly for her ears alone, "I was just thinking that the group seems to be truly enjoying themselves for once. For a short time they are able to just be normal people and not worry about fighting Naraku or finding the next jewel shard."

Surprised that he is actually admitting what he is thinking, "Hai, but they needed this just as much as you do. Everyone has worried for so long with what has been going on. To be able to escape from it, even if it is just for a short time, when we don't know if our next fight will be our last. It takes a toll on a person after awhile."

"Your mother said as much as well, it helps to strengthen the bonds of the pack. To be able to laugh together is just as important as being able to fight together."

"Nani, my mother said that, although I am not surprised. She is pretty smart lady." Smiling at him she continues, "I am glad you and her are talking and getting along."

"Feh, why wouldn't I try to get along with her?" Giving her a questioning look.

"Actually, I don't think my mother would have it any other way. She can be quite persuasive. But I am still glad you all are here, having you all here, and enjoying yourselves, this is the least I can do." Frowning, "It sometimes feels like I am more of a hindrance then help. Especially when we are in a battle."

"Nani! Don't give me that, you have helped us out plenty of times, even against Naraku. Your arrows have saved me against my brother as well. And now with your power unlocked, your aim has gotten even better."

"Thank you Inuyasha. Coming from you, that means an awful lot to me," she smiles at him warmly.

He gives her a slight smirk, "I don't see why it would, I am just stating facts."

Placing her hand on Inuyasha's arm, "Because, I know you. And to complement someone even by stating facts is not something you do lightly. That and because what you think means a lot to me as well."

Blushing a bit, "Feh" and then goes back to eating, but quickly looks over to Sango when she lets out a gasp.

Sango suddenly grabs the monk's ear, and whispers something very sternly in it. The monk after getting his ear back raises his hands in an innocent gesture. "Why Lady Sango, I don't know what you mean. I was just trying to get your attention to pass the salt."

Kagome stifles a giggle. "Miroku-sama, that would work except the salt is right in front of you." Which received a laugh from all the adults (minus the grandfather who had a look of confusion.) and a roll of the eyes from Shippou.

"Well," Inuyasha says, "least she didn't smack him, although I think it is more entertaining when she does." Looking a bit mischievous he adds, "Although I could go get Hiraikotswu if she needs it."

Blushing Sango replies, "I don't think that will be necessary, I believe he got the point."

Laughing Kagome whispers to Inuyasha, "I would love to know exactly what she said." Nodding Inuyasha had to agree.

After a delightful dinner of getting to know each other the girls help Mrs. Higurashi clean up. Shippou and Souta run upstairs to go play, and Kaede and Mr. Higurashi go to check out what is on T.V. with Inuyasha and Miroku. After the dishes are done, Kagome goes into the living room and tells the guys that her and Sango are going upstairs to get ready, and will be down in a bit.

After heading upstairs the girls quickly decide to get ready. Kagome braids up Sango's hair and helps her into her clothes. After applying just a slight bit of make-up she then quickly goes and gets herself ready. Looking at the time she realizes the girls will be at the shrine in 10 minutes she decides it is time to show the boys their efforts.

Walking downstairs the girls find everyone watching television, Miroku, Myouga, Kaede, and Mr. Higurashi are in a conversation about the history of Japan and some discrepancies. Inuyasha looks board about the whole thing.

Kagome decides to break in, "Ahem, sorry about the interruption but the girls will be here shortly, and we need to get ready."

Inuyasha turns to look at her, happy for the interruption, but gawks at what he sees. Kagome is dressed in a low cut, black shirt that has long sleeves but barely covers he belly. It also shows her stomach whenever she moves which in turn reveals a small silver glittering band around her waist. Her hair is unbound except for one small braid on one side. The low cut black jeans hug her curves, and to complete the look she has around her neck the unfinished Shikon no Tama.

Miroku was quicker to recover then Inuyasha and gets up and grabs her hand, "Why Lady Kagome, you look wonderful."

Blushing slightly she says, "thanks Miroku-sama, but I do believe that Sango looks better then I do." And with that she steps aside and reveals a blushing and nervous Sango behind her.

Miroku gasps as he looks at her. Sango has her hair braided and is wearing a dark blue shirt with no collar and off the shoulder. Her blue jeans are a normal cut (even though Kagome tried to get her to wear the low cut) and has a large silver chain that acts like a belt around her. She is wearing a simple purple stone pendant around her neck. Sango shifts slightly under his constant gaze. Feeling a bit awkward she says, "Kagome suggested I wear this tonight."

Miroku suddenly coming to his senses, "Hai, Lady Kagome has excellent tastes. Lady Sango, you look absolutely stunning." His eyes not once turning from her or blinking, "It is as if those clothes where made specifically for you."

Blushing more and more she replies, "Thank you Houshi-domo."

Grabbing her hand he replies, "Please, since we are here, call me Miroku."

"Alright," she nods, "Miroku."

Kagome giggles and walks over to Inuyasha who's eyes haven't left the Miko, "Well, what do you think? Did I pick out the right outfit for Sango?"

Inuyasha stands up and blushes, "Well, she doesn't look like a demon slayer at the moment." Still looking at Kagome he thinks, 'then again, I haven't even looked at her.'

Smiling she grabs his arm and says, "Alright then, since I think we did alright. Lets get going. I told Shippou and Mama we were going already. Kaede-baachan, Myouga-jichan, will you be alright tonight?"

"Hai, child. We shall be fine, and I hope to look over some more scrolls." Kaede smiles at the young group.

"Hai, I must agree with Kaede-sama, we will be perfectly fine. Go enjoy yourselves." Comes a small voice on Kaede shoulder.

Smiling she replies, "Thanks everyone. We will be back in a few hours." Heading out to the door she slips on her shoes. Sango joins her as the guys stay back a bit waiting for them to finish putting on there shoes.

Miroku watches them and leans over quietly whispers to Inuyasha, "I truly enjoy this view, don't you. Especially since the girls went to all this trouble to look good for our benefit. We are truly blessed."

Gasping suddenly he remembers the whispering voices he overheard before:

"You know as nice of a view as it is… you can't stand here all day."

"Um, I, um, sorry… I couldn't help myself."

"That is ok dear, I was once young too. Now hurry up and go get those items so you can go get your friends."

"Hai, Mama."

Blushing he suddenly understands what Kagome was whispering to her mother when he went to put on his shoes. Watching Kagome he smirks, 'She enjoyed the view huh?'  
Miroku seeing the smirk couldn't help but chuckle, "I see the meaning is not lost on you."

"Can it monk, I just happened to remember something someone said earlier, that's all." Blushing a bit being caught returning Kagome's action.

The girls done getting their shoes on look back at the boys, Kagome realizing what had just happened grabs Sango's arm. "Come on, let's let the guys get their shoes on. We will wait outside for the girls." And head outside quickly before Kagome's blush threatens to come back.

Once outside Sango realizes Kagome's blush and asks what's wrong. 

Groaning she explains what happened earlier between her and her mother, and the fact that a certain hanyou must have overheard the whole thing. "I don't think I will ever be able to look him in the eye again." She places her face in her hands.

Sango smiles, "Well, isn't that a good sign though?"

Giving her a bit of a evil look, "Hai, and I am sure Miroku-sama was doing the same thing as well."

Sango gasps, "Oh, my!"

Suddenly three voices chime in "KAGOME!"

Turning around Kagome notices her girlfriends running up to them. "Eri, Yura, Arumi, hey you guys. I would like you to meet Sango."

"Greetings Sango," the girls smile.

"Greetings to you all," Sango gives a small smile. Suddenly a hand comes to rest on her shoulder. Looking behind her she sees Miroku.

"Greetings to you all," he replies with a bow.

Kagome giggles, "Miroku, I would like you to meet my friends Eri, Yura, and Arumi."

"The pleasure is mine," he replies.

"Feh, I bet," comes a gruff voice from behind Kagome.

Kagome turns around, nudges him in the stomach, and giggles, "Inuyasha, be nice."

He just smirks and shrugs his shoulders to her suggestion.

As Kagome and Inuyasha stare at each other a moment longer Sango yells out, "Henti" and a rather large slap is heard.

Looking back Miroku is rubbing a large handprint on his cheek and Sango is fuming. Kagome and Inuyasha laugh as the three girls look with wide eyes. Realizing they didn't know what was going on Kagome chuckles as she explains, "Don't mind them, it is a regular routine. When Miroku isn't trying to grope Sango is when we know something is wrong."

Yuri laughs, as the other two sort of chuckle. "Ah, I know the type, but it seems Sango has a firm dealings with him which is good," says Yuri.

"Well, he keeps us entertained," replied the hanyou. Nodding in agreement Kagome adds, "yes, especially Shippou."

Sighing the monk acting his part says in his holy man tone, "Tis good to see my experience is not wasted, and that some find a light heart in my pain."

"Monk, you bring it on yourself. How many times have you been hit trying that move? I am curious what is going to give out first. Hiraikotswu or your head," came the reply as he crosses his arms in front of him glaring at the monk.

Eri can't help but ask, "Why do you call him a monk?"

Groaning Kagome replies, "Ah, because Miroku is a monk. He is just a very, um, unique one."

Yuri replies laughing, "A lecherous monk? Well, this should be interesting."

Sango snorts, "I doubt it."

The rest of the group laughs some more as Kagome speaks up, "So, what movie shall we see tonight?"

Eri pipes up, "Well, there are a few good ones playing. 'The Medallion' for one, that is that Jackie Chan movie, about him getting transformed into an immortal warrior with special powers trying to discover something about an ancient medallion."

Kagome groans, "Um, I don't know." 

Sango and Miroku shuffle around a bit before glancing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha on the other hand just snorts and replies, "Feh, whatever."

Smirking Kagome replies to her friends, "Um, that one is a bit to…" 'What do I say, close to home? Been there doing that?' Ugh!' "Any other good ones?"

Arumi asks, "Well, are you in the mood for a horror flick?"

Kagome quickly realizes that her friends wouldn't understand replies, "Well, I don't know. What would you guys think about blood, guts, and scary stuff that can't hurt you. Horror films are pretty big since people here don't, um, deal with scary things like youkai, evil beings, and the likes." Kagome giggles as the others give her a curious look, "Like I said, people don't deal with it here. Anyways, actually there is one movie I would like to see actually. It is that Pirates of the Caribbean. It looks pretty good from the ads I have seen."

Sango asks, "What is it about? No youkai I hope."

Laughing Kagome replies, "I don't think so, but there it does have something about a curse and skeletons. It is about a pirate and a blacksmith who go after a kidnapped girl from an evil captain and his crew who are neither alive nor dead cause of the curse. It sounded interesting," she shrugged.

Yura nods vigorously, "and besides, Johnny Depp is too cute for his own good. I know I wouldn't mind seeing it!"

Eri and Arumi both nod their heads in agreement. Miroku speaks up, "Ah a damsel in distress, sounds most interesting."

Kagome looks at Sango, "So what do you think?"

Smiling Sango replies, "It does sound interesting. I would like to see this one."

Giving a big grin Kagome says, "good, then it is settled. Lets get going then shall we? We have to find out when the movie will start."

Eri speaks up, "don't worry about that. I have it covered." As she pulls out her cell phone, "never leave home without it." She quickly makes a call and finds the time for the movie. After hanging up and putting the phone away she replies, "ok, the movie starts at 7:00 so we have an hour to do stuff. Any ideas?"

Arumi suggests, "How about we go to that coffee house across the street from the theater. That way we can get to know one another before the movie starts."

Everyone nods in agreement to this idea as they head out. Miroku offers Sango his arm and Sango looks at it like it is a snake about to strike. Kagome notices it and giggles, saying, "Go ahead Sango, at least this way you will know where his hand is at."

Sango blushes and nods before accepting his arm.

Miroku gives her a smile before turning to Kagome, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am a monk."

Rolling her eyes she replies, "you may be a monk, but I have known you to long to try to get away with that one."

Inuyasha snorts as Sango giggles and Miroku tries to look hurt. Sighing Miroku replies, "I am so misunderstood."

That got everyone laughing harder, even the other girls who have realized just how much of a lech he must be.

The girls talk of little things before they get to the coffee house. Once everyone picks out what they want, which was not as hard as Kagome thought, they head off to a back corner that has a big table and lots of privacy. Everyone sits down at the semi-circle booth and Yuri decides to find out more about her friend. Looking at Kagome she finally decides to ask the question, "So, you told me how you and Inuyasha meet. How did you meet the others?"

Eri and Arumi gasp, "Oi, you going to tell us how you met Inuyasha, too?"

Yuri looks at Kagome and replies, "come on Kagome, we all have been friends since childhood. I think we can keep any secrets you may have, as you have kept ours." Looking directly at Inuyasha she continues, "seeing as things are not always what they appear to try to be."

Kagome gasps, "Nani? Yuri, what…"

Yuri laughs, "Kagome, do not worry. I totally understand your reasoning for it. But you have to understand, there are others out there, and that you are not alone."

Eri and Arumi curious about what has transpired so far can't help but to ask, "Yuri, what's going on?"

Yuri replies to the two girls, "What is said here is never to leave this group. Do you understand? Many lives are at risk when someone reveals their true selves to someone who is not the same. Do you swear to remain silent to what will be discussed?"

The girls not sure what is going on but Arumin replies, "Yuri, we have been best friends for how long now. Surely you know we will not do something so shameful," as Eri nods in agreement.

"I understand and I know you wouldn't, but I just had to impress upon you how important this was," smiles Yura to her friends to try to release the tension.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha watch the girl carefully as she asks this to the other girls. Not sure what to expect from her now. Inuyasha looks at Kagome due to the fact he can tell by her sent is more nervous then afraid.

Yura looks at Kagome and replies, "Kagome, relax, I know you are nervous for your friends, but trust me, I have more to fear from the hanyou than he of me. His aura is most powerful for one so young."  
At the word hanyou everyone but Inuyasha gasps, as he growls slightly, Kagome grasps his arm and looks at Yura. "Yura, you are my friend, I have known you for some time now. I also know there is something you have been hiding from all of us for sometime now. Will you please explain to them so they understand."

Yura raises an eyebrow, "explain to them? What about to you as well."

Shrugging her shoulders she replies, "I have many friends who are both youkai, hanyou, and human. You being a neko hanyou does not surprise me. Actually it explains a lot," she replies giggling.  
  
Laughing Yura replies, "Hai, so you really have become a powerful Miko. I always suspected as much when we first met. I am glad to see you have made so many friends as well." Looking at the others she explains, "Kagome is correct though, I am a neko hanyou. We have been friends for a long time, and since you know Kagome, I am sure you can understand why. She has a good heart and soul, and one can not help but be drawn to it."

The monk and taiji nod their head in agreement, as Inuyasha glares at Yura. She notices it and replies, "Fear not, Inuyasha. I mean Kagome no harm. I have been around her to long and protect her as my friend as you do. Please, I wish us all to be friends."

Eri and Arumi not sure what is going look puzzled. Eri the first to speak replies, "Um, I thought youkai and hanyou where long gone. I didn't think they where still around anymore."

Kagome raises an eyebrow to this, "you said, long gone and not a myth. So you believe they where real?"

Eri replies, "Hai, my family is a direct descendants from a youkai taiji. Our family has many, um, mementos from that. So it is hard not to believe."

Arumi replies, "Hai, I have seen them. It would be hard to believe otherwise."

Eri giggles, "A hanyou being friends with a descendant taiji youkai. Who would of guessed that."

Sango and Miroku both cough under their hands as Kagome blushes, "Ahem, well." Scratching her head she continues, "I would, along with the rest of our group."

Yura looks at her intently as Kagome continues, "Um, as you know Miroku is a monk. I myself am a Miko in training, and Inuyasha is a hanyou. Well, he is an inu hanyou to be exact. What you don't know is the rest of our group or as we call it, our pack." Looking over at Sango, "Sango is a youkai taiji, one of the best too I might add. With her is Kirara, a fire cat youkai. Then there is Shippou, an orphaned kitsune, Kaede-sama who is a Miko, and Myouga who is Inuyasha's flea retainer."  
Eri and Arumi look wide-eyed as Yura just nods, "it is as I though. I will tell you this, I am glad to have met you all, and hope we can all be friends."

Kagome nods and smiles, "I already am your friend, Yura."

Eri and Arumi sit back. Eri giggles as suddenly Arumi joins her. Getting quizzical looks from the rest of the group Eri gasps out, "Sorry, I just can't help it. Yura is a neko who wants to be friends with a inu." Laughing even harder she replies, "Does anyone else see the irony?"

Yura laughs out loud, and Sango tries to hide her laugh behind her smile. Miroku tries to just smile, but a couple of smirks and a suspicious sound can be heard. Kagome just lightly chuckles a bit and puts her arm around Inuyasha's to try to release his tension. Inuyasha just glares at Eri.

**~ TBC ~**

**Banshee ~** Sorry folks for the delay in posting, I didn't think it would take this long. I had a devil of a time typing out the chapter to the other story so I tried to get this one done asap. Also, I wasn't going to actually stop the story here, but I figured with Hojo about to make his appearance I wanted to have a fresh chapter. Ah, Hojo, it is really a crime when a guy who is suppose to be that good looking has no brains behind it. I gave him a more twisted personality in my other story, which is turning out quite well too.

Also, I am sorry… I wanted to add my touch, I have trouble with the fact that in the Inuyasha world, demons went poof. It was just too hard to believe if you ask me. So yeah, I sort of added a touch of showing that they really don't… cause if they live for so darn long like Inuyasha said, then what the heck happened to them?

Anyways, let me know what you think of the story so far. TTFN!


End file.
